Commissions
by FastForward
Summary: This is a compilation of commissions I've done since 2009. Various pairings and scenarios. Explanation in Chapter one.
1. Locked Out - KibaSaku

**A/N: How's it goin' frands? I didn't feel like working on something and figured I would be both lazy and productive at the same time by posting this new fic up! Well, it's not really a fic... Basically over on Y I've been running commissions since 2009 and while some of them are too smutty to post here, others are do-able and some I can cut the smut out of and post here. So I figured I'd get started on that.**

 **So that's what this entire "story" is gonna be. Every chapter will be a single commission (unless otherwise stated, I don't know the word limit per chapter and some commissions are quite long herpaderp). I'm gonna post the prompt (if applicable since people gave me a lot of freedom) at the bottom to not spoiler any fics. All of them are Naruto-centric, but the pairings vary so I can post the pairing at the top so you can all decide whether you wanna read any given chapter or not. Seems fair, right? Anywho, enjoy and I hope everyone is having a MARVELOUS day :)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Commission year:** 2010 **  
Pairing:** KibaSaku  
 **Warning:** Possible trigger, implied abusive relationship (Kankurou  & Sakura, not Kiba)

* * *

 **Locked Out.**

Staring across the room at his target, Kiba could feel his heart rate increasing. His palms were sweaty, and as he sat there, he knew he didn't have to do this. He could just choose not to, but if he didn't—he knew he would regret it.

There were so many alternative options to what he was planning, but he knew it had to be big. The bigger it was, the more attention it would receive, and the more likely he would get his way this time. So despite everything, he knew this was how it had to be.

 _I'm doing it,_ he decided, narrowing his eyes slightly. _I'm gonna do it!_

Dropping the french fry he'd been playing with, he stood up, causing Naruto to stop mid-sentence. He shifted back onto his chair, then leaned forward one foot to put it on the table, trying to get up as high as he could so he wouldn't be missed, and took a deep breath.

"Yo, Sakura!" he shouted loudly across the cafeteria. The chatter in the large room seemed to buzz out slightly until the place was almost silent, all eyes turned towards him, including the girl he'd called out to. It was too late to back down, so trying to ignore the flush he could feel creeping up the back of his neck, he shouted out the rest of his sentence.

"Go out with me!"

There was an almost deafening silence as every head in the cafeteria turned towards the rosette, whose mouth had formed a little 'o' of shock. Kiba licked his lips nervously, wondering what her reaction was going to be since he _had_ just shouted that out across the university cafeteria.

Naruto reached forward and tugged him off the table by the pants, yanking hard enough that Kiba finally got down, if only because he was worried that his pants were going to get pulled off.

"If you did this because you thought I'd stop her from killing you, you're wrong," Sasuke informed him, glancing over his shoulder before picking up his tray and walking away.

Kiba's eyes shifted to look behind them, seeing Sakura stomping across the cafeteria. He looked over at Naruto pleadingly, the blond opening his mouth, then smiling nervously and bolting from his seat, not even bothering to take his own tray of food with him.

Slouching down in his seat and looking away, hoping to magically become invisible, he ignored the figure that had stopped in front of him, even when hands began to rid the tray Naruto had left behind of food. He had to glance at it, though, when Sakura picked the tray up and then promptly slammed it against his head.

Kiba fell out of his chair, both hands clutching his head while people around started laughing, the brunet letting out a whine and looking up at Sakura, who was still wielding the tray, looking ready to hit him again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" she demanded, hitting him in the hip since that was the only place she could manage without hurting him too badly. He figured she must have felt bad for hitting him in the head, but couldn't have felt _too_ bad or she wouldn't have done it at all.

"Currently... my head is broken. Ow." He rubbed it some more, slowly sitting up when the tray fell to her side, Sakura's fists clenched.

She bent down in front of him, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him closer, whispering so no one around them could hear her. Well, at least she wasn't hitting him anymore.

"I can't believe you did that!" Her eyes darted around nervously, but most people had gone back to their own conversations. Naruto had even snuck back to the table to steal his meal. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?!"

"What, I'm not allowed to profess my love for the most beautiful girl on the campus?" Kiba asked with a cocky grin.

Sakura snorted and let his collar go, which made him fall back to the ground since she'd been the only thing holding him up. "Flattery, my dear friend, will get you nowhere."

"Come on, Sakura," Kiba whined, propping himself up on his elbows, and pouting at the rosette. "Just one date. That's all I'm asking. Then you can have a _real_ reason for saying no to me instead of just saying no because of—" The brunet cut himself off, frowning. "Actually, why _did_ you say no?"

"Because." A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks, and her eyes flickered away, not wanting to look into Kiba's own. "We're friends."

"So?"

"It's not normal."

"What, dating a friend isn't normal?" A grin slowly started forming on his face. "You go out and date strangers, then?"

"Well, no—"

"Then?" Kiba leaned even closer, face inches away from Sakura's. Glaring at the brunet, she slammed her hand against his face and pushed him back down to the ground, getting back to her feet and looking as flustered as Kiba felt she must have been.

That made him grin more, despite the fact that the back _and_ front of his head hurt, now.

"My answer is no, Kiba. Now stop asking me!" She turned on her heel and stalked back across the cafeteria.

"You know," the brunet called after her, getting to his feet, "I'm only going to get worse the longer you make me wait! Think about it! This is only the fourth time I've asked!"

She didn't turn around, but Kiba knew that thought worried her. He grinned even wider and sat back down, picking a fry up and popping it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Naruto slamming down in front of him with his food again made him force his gaze away from the rosette, who'd joined her friends again.

"Are you insane?!"

"Of course not," Kiba snorted, popping another fry into his mouth as Sasuke calmly retook his seat beside the blond. "I just felt drastic measures needed to be taken and, granted, I thought you and pussy-man over here would have my bac—ow—my back," Kiba winced when Sasuke kicked him in the shin, hard, "but apparently, I was wrong."

"You _yelled_ across the _cafeteria_ to _Sakura_. _**Sakura**_ , dude! There's no way I was gonna take a punch from her in her haste to get to you for embarrassing her," Naruto insisted, digging into his food again.

"I'd have thought you'd know better," Sasuke agreed, picking up his fork and getting back to eating his salad as if nothing had happened.

"Well, she keeps saying no when I ask her out alone. I figured maybe doing it publicly would make her say yes." He shrugged. "I mean, she broke up with Kankurou two months ago, right? Shouldn't she be allowed to date now or something?"

"Yeah, but I mean..." Naruto winced slightly, finding this conversation somewhat awkward, now. "She wasn't even allowed to _speak_ to us while dating him. He was pretty controlling. I think she just kind of wants some space, you know? Wants to remember what it was like to be able to do anything she wanted."

Sighing, Kiba dropped the fry he'd been about to put in his mouth back down onto his plate, pushing it away slightly and letting his forehead rest against the hard surface of the table. He knew Naruto was right, but after having known Sakura for ten years, he felt like she should have known him better than that. She should have known that he wasn't going to be like Kankurou, and if she wanted to go hang out alone at some guy's house, as long as he knew who the guy was, he was pretty much cool with it. He knew most of her guy friends anyway!

"Well, I'll end up getting my way eventually," he said, lifting his head and leaning over slightly to stare at Sakura between Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "I won't give up. If there's one thing I am, it's persistent!"

"And stupid," Sasuke offered, which earned him a glare from the brunet.

"Just you wait! After this weekend, I'll have a master plan all figured out, and I'll be dating her come next Friday!"

"Kiba," Sasuke smirked at the brunet, "if you pull that off, I'll stop sending you pictures of Naruto and I fucking."

The brunet shuddered at the reminder, since he seemed to get those a lot from his two friends, because they both found it ridiculously funny when he freaked out. To never have to see those pictures again... That was just cruel, making him a deal like that.

"You better hold up your end of the bargain!" he snapped angrily, standing up so he could head to his next class, and ignoring the rambunctious laughter coming from the blond seated beside the bastard who'd made the fucking deal with him.

The fact that neither believed he could do it only made him more determined to get Sakura before the end of the following week.

* * *

 _"You have to admit, Sakura, it was cute. And he's persistent! He obviously cares about you a lot,"_ Ino said over speakerphone, the rosette driving home from school, squinting to see through the rain splattering against her windshield. She cursed the fact that it had gone from a beautiful day to—well, _this_.

"I know it's cute, Ino, but it's his persistence that worries me." She winced, stopping at a red light and leaning back, brushing some strands from her eyes. "I don't want a repeat of Kank. I was with him for a year before I realized how bad he was for me. Kiba and I have been friends a long time, sure, but we've only gotten close again since I broke up with Kank."

 _"But you're the one who keeps saying during your entire relationship with Kankurou, the only guy you secretly still spoke to was Kiba!"_ Ino insisted, her tone clearly showing she was getting impatient.

"Yeah, like, once a month via Facebook private messaging, that hardly counts," Sakura snorted, driving forward again when the light changed and turning left at the next corner.

 _"Sakura, now you're just making excuses. Kiba's not Kankurou, stop comparing them. It's an insult to Kiba. He's a great guy!"_

"If he's so great, why don't _you_ date him then?!" Sakura was going to murder the stupid brunet for having done this. All the girls she knew were getting on her case about it, as if they knew Kiba better than her!

 _"Maybe I will! And when you lose him, you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"_ Ino hung up and Sakura scowled, slamming on her brakes when she reached another red light.

It annoyed her how many of her girlfriends were telling her how great Kiba was, she already _knew_ that! She'd been friends with him far longer than any of them, she just needed more time, and she felt he was being a little pushy. Though Naruto had told her that Kiba'd always had a crush on her, he'd just never acted on it. She could only guess her relationship with Kankurou had forced him to decide it was time to do something about it.

Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, wanting to get home as soon as possible and grab some hot chocolate and curl up on the couch with a blanket and a good chick flick. The past few months had been the best of her life, and she knew it was all thanks to having broken up with Kankurou.

Something Kiba was responsible for. She never would've had the guts if not for him.

And that made her feel bad. Sighing, she shook her head and tried not to think about it. Once she got home, she'd be able to just—enjoy the moment and not think about stupid boys and their stupid love confessions.

Though it _had_ been kind of sweet.

Continuing down the street again when the light changed, she cursed angrily when she neared the next one just as it turned red, slamming her hand against the wheel in annoyance. It was like everyone was out to get her or something. She just wanted to go home, dammit!

Sighing, she glanced out the window, annoyed, then turned back to the light. Frowning, she looked out the side window again and squinted. Someone was standing out in the rain, completely drenched from head to toe due to the heavy downpour, and looking up the side of an apartment building.

Rolling down her window, and squinting even more, she hesitated, then called out, shouting loudly to be heard over the rain slamming against the pavement.

"Kiba?"

The figure turned, arms crossed over his chest, and teeth chattering together. He smiled widely upon seeing her, holding one hand out to wave before replacing it.

"Hey Sakura!"

A car honked behind the rosette and she cursed, looking behind herself, and then moving forward when she saw the light had changed. Turning on her signal, she turned onto the next street and parked, reaching back to grab her umbrella and climbing out of the car. Opening it and getting under it to protect herself from the rain, she jogged the short way to the brunet, who'd walked towards the side street to meet her.

Stopping in front of him, she just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, shifting the umbrella so he could get under it, as well. He did so, gratefully, and then laughed.

"Enjoying the weather," he replied jokingly, his entire frame shaking. Sakura looked him up and down, noting that he must've been outside for a while. And it was still fairly cold, too, so standing in the rain really wasn't that good of an idea unless he wanted to catch pneumonia.

"Did you get locked out?" Sakura asked, returning to their conversation. It seemed like the only logical conclusion.

"Yeah."

"Where's your roommate?" She glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting to find him there.

Kiba snorted. "Left for the weekend. Apparently I didn't need to know that."

She could hear the bitterness in his tone, and she supposed she could understand that. The two of them relied on each other far too often when it came to getting into the apartment. Usually, the last one to leave locked the door, and the other would wait until they came back before being let in. Usually, Kiba's roommate Shino left last and the brunet would hang out with Naruto and Sasuke until his roommate returned, but that wasn't always a good idea. The current situation proved that.

"Why don't you grab a hotel or something? Where's your wallet?" Sakura inquired. Kiba laughed nervously, one hand coming out to rub the back of his head.

"In my apartment." He smiled slightly. "Sasuke had to buy my lunch."

"Oh." She frowned. "Well, why haven't you called Naruto or Sasuke to ask to stay with them?"

Kiba stared at her when she asked him this, and she was about to ask why he was looking at her like that before she realized what she'd just said and laughed slightly.

"Right... because they're Naruto and Sasuke." She shook her head, the two of them laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Thanks for the momentary dryness, though." He motioned the umbrella, then smiled and moved out from under it, heading back towards the front doors of his apartment.

Sakura bit her lip. Even if Kiba got into his building, he wasn't going to be able to get into his own apartment. And really, the brunet had stayed over at her place numerous times, she was just hesitant this time because of his recent interest in her. Well, apparently not recent since Naruto insisted he'd liked her for a while, but recent to her.

Sighing, she took a step forward. "Wait."

Kiba turned to look at her, looking incredibly similar to a poor, wet puppy who just wanted to curl up beside a warm fire. It made her heart throb. She cursed her love for stupid puppies.

"Come on."

"Are you sure?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get in before I change my mind."

Grinning happily, the brunet hurried after Sakura, moving around her car and getting in on the passenger side, the rosette closing her umbrella before getting in, tossing it into the back seat. Kiba shook his head roughly, trying to dry out his hair a little, and Sakura let out a cry of disgust.

"God! What _are_ you, a dog?!"

"Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, his hair sticking up at weird angles, now. "Thanks for this, you don't have to, you know."

"I know," she snapped, wiping water off her face with the back of her hand and letting out a loud sigh. "Just start bringing your stupid key to school. Shino's not your maid, he's not always going to be home. And next time, I'll let you suffer at Naruto and Sasuke's." She turned the car around and then turned left, continuing on towards her place. "And when are you getting your stupid car?"

"Hey now, not all of us can afford it, you know." Kiba pouted. "Naruto still owes me money." He snorted. "You'd think Sasuke would lend it to him to give back to me, but _no_. Apparently they'll only admit to being common law when it _doesn't_ benefit me." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura had to smile a little, finding his predicament somewhat amusing. And really, it was endearing how cute he looked all wet and disgruntled.

 _Well, there goes my night of watching a chick flick. I have to take care of a stupid wet puppy._

Kiba sneezed.

 _A stupid wet_ _ **sick**_ _puppy._

She sighed again.

Turning into her parking garage, she got her car back in its usual spot and exited the vehicle, motioning for Kiba to hurry up and get out, as well. He'd already wet her upholstery enough, she didn't want it to start growing mold, or something.

Calling the elevator, the two of them rode it to the fifteenth floor in silence. Well, mostly in silence, Kiba's chattering teeth were hard to ignore.

Reaching her apartment quickly once they'd exited the lift, she unlocked the door and ushered Kiba inside, tossing her keys onto the kitchen counter and dropping her bag by the door. She turned to lock it—double checking both locks and the chain-link—and then turned back to Kiba, who was standing in her living room, looking unsure of what to do with himself.

Sighing, Sakura entered mother mode and strode over to him, pulling his bag off his shoulder and tossing it onto the kitchen floor, since it was tile and would be easier to clean later.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay in these clothes," she insisted, grabbing the zipper of his hoodie and yanking it down, pushing the article of clothing off his shoulders. It hit the floor with a pretty solid "thump," proving how long the brunet had stupidly been standing in the rain.

She sighed again, hands moving to the hem of his shirt, and tugging it upwards. Kiba raised his arms over his head, allowing her to pull it off and drop it on the floor. Her eyes never left what she was doing, but she could feel his burning into her skin.

"You should take better care of yourself," she whispered.

"Sorry," he replied huskily, causing shivers to race down her spine.

"Don't be sorry, stupid, just do it." She hit his shoulder lightly, her eyes still avoiding his. "I'll find you some clothes. Take your pants off."

She ignored how that sounded and moved around him to her room, hearing him unbuckle his belt. She could feel a flush creeping up her cheeks and throttled it violently before locking it away somewhere in the back of her brain to be dealt with later.

Just because she didn't _want_ to date Kiba right now didn't mean she would _never_ date him. And how the fuck was she supposed to feel after seeing his toned, bronzed chest?! God, if humans were sculpted in God's image, God was one fine and sexy man because abs like that, they didn't just grow on trees—or people. No, those were earned, and Kiba had obviously worked hard to earn them.

 _Oh, get a fucking grip, Sakura!_ She shook her head, clearing the images of the brunet's chest from her mind. _Find him some man-clothes!_

Pausing in front of her dresser, she hesitated before opening the drawer that had once belonged to Kankurou. Their breakup had been very abrupt, and uncomfortable. She'd had the extra lock and chainlink installed the day before breaking up with him, but other things hadn't been as well-planned. She still had a lot of things at his place, but in retrospect, she didn't really miss them much. And he'd certainly not called for his clothing back. Her, yes. His clothing, not so much.

She hoped Kiba wouldn't mind too much. It was that, or wear her clothes, and she doubted he'd enjoy that much, unless there were a few things that had changed about him that she hadn't heard about.

Laughing slightly at the thought, she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt from the drawer, feeling like they should fit all right, since Kiba and Kankurou appeared to be about the same size. That thought made her uncomfortable, and she made sure never to compare them again.

Moving back out into the living room, she blinked when she saw Kiba was missing, but turned towards the small laundry room when she heard the dryer start, the brunet exiting it in his boxers. He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and offered her a small smile.

Returning to mother mode, she motioned him to follow her and moved back into her room, entering her bathroom and hastily yanking her bra off the shower rack, tossing it into the cupboard under the sink.

"Take a hot shower before you freeze to death," she ordered, placing the clothes down on the counter by the sink. "And give me your boxers so I can dry them, too."

That blush she'd locked away was trying to get out again, and she forced it almost violently back into its little box.

"Yes ma'am," Kiba teased, moving into the bathroom. She squeezed past him back out, trying to ignore how cold his skin had felt, because that really wasn't natural. Kiba was horrendously warm-blooded, to the point where sometimes, when they'd watched movies together, he'd made her feel like she was going to get heatstroke.

"Give me your boxers," she ordered again, closing the door as far as it could go with her hand still inside the bathroom, palm up. A few seconds passed, and the brunet took her hand, placing his boxers in them carefully. She noted he'd done so in a way that wouldn't make her have to touch the inside, and snorted a little, finding him to be overly kind.

"Thanks," she muttered, closing the door and turning to leave.

"Sorry I'm ruining your night."

She turned back to the door, able to perfectly picture the other's expression. Letting out a sigh, she kicked the door lightly. "You're not ruining my night. Just take the shower before you get sick."

Sakura waited until she heard the water start running and then turned to exit the room, moving back into the laundry room where she opened the dryer. Kiba was going to be spending the weekend, so washing the clothes instead of just drying them seemed like a smarter idea.

Pulling his clothing from the dryer, she shoved them and his boxers into the washer, added soap, and started it. Then, she moved back into her room and sighed. Making sure the shower was still running, she pulled her pyjama pants out from under her pillow and pulled them on once her jeans were thrown into the hamper. Grabbing a long-sleeved shirt, she replaced the one she was wearing with it, and then went into the kitchen to make her self-promised hot chocolate.

She paused just long enough to sigh at herself before making another one, knowing Kiba would want some. He always used to. He even always commented on how cute she was for making sure he had the little marshmallows in his, since he loved those so much.

"I've gotta have some here somewhere, I'm sure," she muttered to herself, opening one of her cupboards and digging through it. She found a bag at the back with a few pathetic looking ones left. Pulling one out, she sniffed it, then bit into it. It tasted fine, so she was sure it would be all right.

Cutting one of them up into small cubes, she dropped them into one of the drinks just as Kiba exited her room, towel-drying his hair.

"Here," she pushed his drink towards him, cleaning up quickly and replacing everything she'd pulled out.

"Thanks. Hey, marshmallows! You remembered!" He grinned at her, towel wrapped around his neck and shirt just a little too tight, as his chest was much broader and more well-defined than Kankurou's. Sakura liked that small difference.

"Of course I did. I'm insulted," she teased, picking her cup up and moving towards the couch with it, sitting down with her feet tucked up underneath her. She almost couldn't believe he didn't think she'd remember the marshmallows; she knew a lot about him.

Frowning as Kiba moved across the living room to sit next to her, she realized, quite distressed, that she _did_ know a lot about him. But that was because he was one of her best friends, of _course_ she knew a lot about him! She knew a lot about Naruto and Sasuke, too!

Well, she didn't know if they liked marshmallows in their hot chocolate, but to be fair, she was fairly certain she'd never seen them drink any. And on top of that, Kiba'd always complained when he didn't get his marshmallows! Not that Naruto didn't complain when he wanted something, but Kiba's complaints just tended to stick more easily. Probably because his voice was whinier!

 _Ugh, stop it! Why are you dwelling on this! Forget the stupid screamed love confession, it wasn't even that sweet!_

She let out an annoyed huff and grabbed the remote to turn on the television, noting that Kiba had picked up her movie of choice for the weekend from the side table. He held it up to her.

"You seen this yet?"

"No, I was gonna watch it tonight, but I'm not gonna make you sit through it," she muttered, surfing the channels for something Kiba'd want to watch. Like a football game, or something.

Turning to look at Kiba when he stood up, she watched him walk across to the television and pop open the DVD player.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your movie in," he said, turning to grin at her. "I can sit through it, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. Besides," he shrugged, grabbing the DVD remote and moving back towards the couch, "it's your weekend. Just pretend I'm not even here. I want you to be able to enjoy it, despite my presence."

Snorting, she shoved him slightly when he sat back down. "You make it sound like you being here is the most horrible thing that could ever have happened to me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it's not." He grinned widely and handed her the remote, motioning the television. "After you."

Smiling and shaking her head slightly, she flipped to channel three and started the movie, eying Kiba briefly to see what his reaction was to the fact that she'd chosen to watch her movie, like he'd suggested. He looked perfectly happy, so smiling more, she looked back at the television and got comfortable.

* * *

Although she'd promised herself not to compare Kiba and Kankurou, Sakura had spent the entire night doing just that, and was insanely pleased to find they were absolutely nothing alike. Despite the fact that she _knew_ Kiba hadn't enjoyed her movie choice, he hadn't said a word throughout the entire thing, whereas Kankurou would have been complaining his head off. Hell, he wouldn't have let her even put it on.

Then when dinner time had arrived, he'd insisted she continue watching her movie, and had spent half an hour in the kitchen making her some kind of fried chicken. Kankurou would have groused at her to get off her lazy ass and make him dinner before he made her regret it.

The more she thought about them side by side, the further apart they became. Save for the two of them sharing the same pant size, they had nothing else at all in common.

Kiba was—sweet. And he was fun. Really fun. It had been so long since she'd _truly_ hung out with him that she'd forgotten how fun he really was.

After watching the movie, they'd played a few board games, and then had turned on the comedy channel and laughed until their sides hurt. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time, and hadn't even noticed when one in the morning rolled around until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep for a minute, Kiba having to nudge her awake.

"Bed time?" he asked with a smile, Sakura laughing slightly and stretching.

"I guess so. I don't usually stay up this late." Grunting and getting to her feet, she moved towards the hall closet and pulled it open, yanking out a pillow and her spare comforter, then moving back to the couch, putting them down on the edge. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks again for the place to crash." He grinned at her and tossed the pillow onto the end of the couch, grabbing the blanket and stretching out on it. Sakura turned off the lights in the front hall and the kitchen, moving towards her room and turning to put out the living room light when her eyes strayed to Kiba.

His feet were dangling off the end of the couch. She winced, feeling guilty. The guy was almost six foot two, and her couch was barely long enough for her to sleep on comfortably. Even though he was a guest, and she didn't have to be nice enough to let him stay, she still felt guilty.

She stared at him for a while longer, the brunet turning to look at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

Sighing in exasperation at herself, she motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, you giant."

Frowning, confused, Kiba sat up and grabbed his pillow and blanket, following after her when she turned off the light.

"I'm not letting you sleep on your couch, Sakura," he warned, which only made her snort.

"I'm not going to. My bed is big enough, we can share." She turned to him, rolling her eyes at his shocked expression. "Please, it's not the first time we've shared a bed."

"Yeah, but—we were twelve."

"There was also that time you were completely trashed in first year," she said with a smirk, the brunet groaning and covering his face.

"God, you're never going to let me live that down!" He sighed, the two of them entering her bedroom.

She paused beside her bed, biting her bottom lip, then looked up at Kiba sharply, pointing her finger at him. "If I wake up with you cuddling against me, I'll—punch you. Or kick you. Or chop off bits of you that you like very, very much." Her eyes strayed down to his groin to emphasize her threat.

Kiba shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "Duly noted."

"Good." Turning on her heel, she stalked into her bathroom to brush her teeth, knowing Kiba wouldn't be able to since she didn't have an extra toothbrush, and she wasn't willing to let him use hers. Things like toothbrushes and underwear weren't shared, not that she thought he'd want to wear her knickers.

When she returned, Kiba had turned down her side of the bed and was lying under his own blanket, the shirt she'd let him borrow lying on the floor on his side. Trying to act like it was no big deal, she turned the heat up a little bit and then turned off her light, climbing into bed.

"Night, Kiba."

"Good night, Sakura. Sweet dreams."

She had to smile at that, because it wasn't something she heard often, and then closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but she woke up again a few hours later when her bed gave an almost violent jerk. She sat bolt upright in bed, her heart slamming against her ribcage in fright, and it took her a few seconds to realize it had just been Kiba kicking his blankets off.

He was still fast asleep, but he was frowning in his sleep, pushing the blankets further away from himself, and a thin layer of sweat present on his bronzed skin. Sakura eyed the thermostat and realized that a comfortable temperature for her was causing Kiba to feel like he was dying.

Sighing, the rosette stood silently and moved across the room, turning it down a little bit before returning to the bed. She got back under her covers, getting ready to sleep again, but knowing she was going to be cold soon.

Just as she predicted, less than half an hour later, she was cold, while Kiba appeared completely fine, the sweat gone, but the other not having reached for his blanket yet, which proved he was still all right.

Frowning to herself, and letting out an annoyed huff, she threw one half of her own blanket over the brunet and shifted closer to him, resting her cheek against his chest and throwing her arm over his middle, cuddling up against him.

He let out a grunt, and inhaled deeply before his sleepy voice broke the silence of the dark room. "Does this count as me cuddling against you? Cause I kind of like my favourite appendage."

Sakura snorted. "If it's your favourite, obviously you like it." She pressed her lips together. "And no. I was cold."

"Mm, I'm a natural-born heater." He shifted, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer. "You can smack me when you get too hot."

Snorting again, she hit his chest lightly, playfully, and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep again within minutes.

* * *

Banging on her front door woke Sakura up so suddenly that she almost propelled herself off the bed. Kiba's arm still wrapped around her shoulders was the only thing that kept her in it, the brunet grunting slightly and inhaling deeply.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, turning his head away from Sakura. The rosette opened bleary eyes to check the time, and noticed it was only seven in the morning.

"Seven."

"Who's banging on your door at seven on a Saturday?"

She could hear the slight whine to his voice and just snorted, getting to her feet to answer the door before the neighbours complained. He wasn't the only one who was annoyed, and she was willing to bet anything it was the building super, coming to complain about the stupid leak into the apartment below that they were still trying to fix.

It had been happening for over a month, now, and she was slowly getting angrier and angrier with their lack of ability to actually _fix_ the stupid problem.

Unlocking the two deadbolts and pulling back the chain-link, she pulled open the door, letting out a sigh and looking up. "What do you—"

Eyes focussing, they snapped open and she started to slam the door on instinct when a hand shot out and forced it to stay open. She cursed herself for not having checked the peep-hole before opening the stupid door. Taking an unconscious step back, her eyes fell to the floor, arms coming up to instinctively hug herself as Kankurou pushed his way into the apartment.

"You haven't been returning my calls," he said, his voice low. "I miss you, Sakura." He reached out to wrap his arms around her waist but she took another step back, twisting to stay out of his grip.

"Don't." Her eyes shot up to his and then back to the ground, the rosette shifting uncomfortably. "I told you to stop calling me."

"Babe, I just wanted to talk. About us."

"There _is_ no us!" she insisted, tightening her grip on her own arms and backing up more. She was in the living room, now, Kankurou still right in front of her. Her eyes flickered to the open front door, wondering if someone would look in and think to say something, but who would be up this damn early on a Saturday?!

"Cherrycake, I'm different," Kankurou insisted, motioning himself with both hands. "I've changed. We can start over, I promise."

The thing that scared her the most was that a part of her was almost willing to consider it. They'd been together so long, and she _did_ love him. But she shook her head and forced herself to see reason, reminding herself of how possessive he was. And how violent. He wasn't good for her.

"No." It was one of the hardest words she'd ever forced out. "No, we can't. Kank, I'm sorry, but you have to go."

"You're not even giving me a chance!" Kankurou shouted, taking a step forward and grabbing one of Sakura's arms. "You're just seeing what you want to see! What is it? Is there someone else? You already moved on?! You fucking whore?!"

"No!" she shouted in his face, shoving at him hard and managing to free her arm. "God, you're _always_ like this! I didn't break up with you because of someone else, I broke up with you because you're a _fucking asshole_!"

In retrospect, she felt like she should have chosen her words a little bit more carefully, considering she knew that she'd pissed the other off. Wincing and bringing one arm up instinctively to block the blow she knew was coming, she looked over and saw his arm pull back, but it never came forward.

It took her a second to realize it was because Kiba had grabbed his wrist and yanked him backwards, turning Kankurou around and shoving him face-first into the wall.

"When a lady says no, Kank, that usually _means_ _ **no**_!" He pulled the other's arm up his back, Kankurou grunting angrily, his eyes shifting to look at Sakura.

"Nobody else, huh?" he spat. "You really _are_ a who—" He cut himself off, letting out a loud shout when Kiba jerked his arm up even higher.

"Kiba got locked out," Sakura insisted, hugging herself again, and not enjoying feeling like a damsel in distress, even if she _was_ happy that Kiba had stopped him from hitting her. "He was just over as a friend, that's it."

"You always let your _friends_ sleep half-naked in your bed?"

Gritting her teeth, Sakura stomped over to him angrily, getting right in his face—or as close as she could get, since his was pressed against the wall. "You're going to leave now, Kank, and you're not going to come back. Or call me. Or come anywhere _near_ me again or I fucking swear, I'm going to get a restraining order." She narrowed her eyes. "Now get out."

She took a step back, Kiba releasing Kankurou, who pulled away from the wall angrily and straightened out his shirt, glaring at Sakura, and then at Kiba before stalking to the door and slamming it loudly behind himself.

The second he was gone, Sakura could feel herself hyperventilating. Backing up quickly, she sat down on the couch and hugged herself, rocking back and forth slightly while trying to calm herself down.

She heard Kiba moving around in the kitchen and he was back a few seconds later, holding a paper bag out to her and sitting beside her.

"Here. It'll smell like mushrooms cause I had to dump them out to get it, but it'll help." Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her against his chest as she breathed in and out of the paper bag, trying to get herself to calm down.

She just kept wondering what would have happened if Kiba hadn't been there. She was strong, she took care of herself really well, and if some random asshole had come up to her on the street and pulled something, she'd have knocked the fucker out without any problems. But with Kankurou—she couldn't do it, for some reason. Whenever he came close, it was like all of her muscles turned to stone. She couldn't even remember how to do anything, and she hated that. She hated that she'd had to rely on Kiba, even if she was grateful he'd been there.

The soothing sound of his heart beating and the way his hand rubbed up and down her arm made it easier for her to relax. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on nothing else but the sound of his heart, and before she even realized what had happened, she fell back asleep.

* * *

Jerking up in bed when two metallic objects were slammed together, Sakura looked around her room, confused, and then let herself fall back down onto her pillow, face-first. Reaching out blindly for her clock, she found it and pulled it towards herself, turning her head to blink at the time. It was almost noon.

She frowned, putting the clock back and rolled over. The bed was empty. That made her wonder if she'd dreamt the whole thing. If Kiba had ever been there. If Kankurou had shown up. In a way, she'd have liked for it to have been a dream. In another way, she felt like that would make her incredibly sad.

Rolling onto her back, she stretched loudly and then let out a yawn, turning onto her side and curling in on herself, nuzzling into her pillow and totally ready for more sleep.

"Sakura?"

A smile teased her lips when that voice confirmed it hadn't been a dream and she rolled onto her back again, propping herself up on her elbows to look at her door. Kiba grinned in at her.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Sakura blinked at him, still half-asleep, and ran one hand through her hair, trying to get it into some semblance of order. Rubbing her eyes, she started to get out of bed when Kiba was instantly beside her, pushing her back into it.

"Stay there. I made something for you."

Kiba looked so damn excited that Sakura couldn't help but get back into bed, pushing her pillow up behind herself so she could lean back against it while the brunet hurried out of the room. She cocked an eyebrow when she heard more banging around, and figured that was what had woken her up in the first place.

When he returned, he was balancing a plate of pancakes on top of a large glass of orange juice, with syrup, a knife and a fork in his other hand.

He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't find a tray, so..." He put the syrup and utensils down on her nightstand, then sat down beside her on the bed, handing her the plate of pancakes, then placing the juice down on the nightstand, as well.

"You made me breakfast?" She couldn't help the smile slowly spreading across her face when she looked down into her plate. Kiba really knew how to cook, she never would've expected that.

"Well, sure. You're letting me stay, and I've been a bit of a nuisance. It's the least I could do." He smiled at her then stood. "I'm gonna go clean up my mess."

When he turned to head to the door, Sakura bit her lip. "Wait."

He turned back.

"Um, did you—is there more for you?"

"Of course," he said with a laugh. "I'm a garburator."

"You should come eat then." She motioned the spot beside her on the bed. "We can clean up later."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, then grinned and started walking backwards. "Okay. Sure. Give me a second."

Sakura smiled, looking down into her plate and biting her bottom lip. Apart from Kankurou's appearance, she had to admit, so far this was the best weekend she'd had in a long, long time. And as much as she didn't want to give Kiba that much credit, the guy was really fucking good at making her think he was a Godsend.

* * *

Kiba sighed as he sat in the university cafeteria on Monday morning, playing with his fries and listening to Naruto and Sasuke bicker about something unimportant. Shino had returned home on Saturday afternoon, so even though Kiba'd wanted to spend the weekend with Sakura, he didn't want to lie to her just to stay longer. So, he'd changed back into the same clothes he'd worn when he'd arrived at her place, and then gone home.

They'd spoken on MSN a bit, but mostly just about homework and stuff before they'd run out of things to say. Kiba was just trying to avoid bringing up Kankurou, and his own desire to date her. That had been hard, but at least the weekend had gone well.

"Oi!"

Kiba started when a fry hit him in the face and he focussed back on the two in front of him. Both of them were staring at him like he was insane.

"What?" he demanded, shoving a fry in his mouth and chewing it.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing," he replied with a shrug, looking up just in time to see Sakura walking towards another table with her friends.

Biting at the inside of his cheek for a few seconds, he dropped the fry he was holding and took a deep breath. Second time was bound to work, right? Well—probably not, but he'd give it a try anyway. Standing up, he climbed onto his chair, and then the table.

"Not again," Sasuke muttered, annoyed, though this time he didn't make any move to leave.

"Yo! Sakura!" Kiba shouted across the cafeteria. It went completely silent, just like the last time.

The rosette turned to look at him, and visibly snorted. "What?" she shouted back.

"Go out with me!"

"Okay!"

Kiba blinked. He honestly hadn't been expecting that, and now that he'd gotten it, he didn't know what to say. He was saved having to think of something because Ino cheered and started clapping, which then led the entire cafeteria to start clapping and catcalling at them both.

The brunet hastily climbed off the table, grinning like an idiot with a flush creeping up the back of his neck and pulled out his phone, texting Sakura that he'd call her when he was done classes. Grinning even wider when she answered that he'd better fucking call her, he laughed and snapped his phone shut, looking up at Sasuke and Naruto.

Both of them looked like they'd just learned Kiba was actually a woman. Their shock was akin to that kind of information. Smirking triumphantly, he leaned forward and threw a fry at Sasuke.

"Guess this means you can't send me any more dirty pictures, huh? Poor thing, what are you gonna do to torture me now?"

His eyes shifted to over the other's shoulder, across the room at the rosette, whose own green eyes burned into his own. She smiled and then looked away, clearly embarrassed, and he smiled too, looking down at his food and popping another fry into his mouth.

And they always said persistence didn't lead to anything. He was living proof that was a lie.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Commission Request: "** _kiba and sakura, that would be great if it was a little romance. i would like to see him be a hero for her. maybe she was in an abusive relationship? idk..."_


	2. I'm A Slave For You - SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Commission Year:** 2010  
 **Pairing:** SasuNaru  
 **A/N:** Editing out smut is hard :(

* * *

 **I'm a Slave For You.**

It had become increasingly difficult for Sasuke Uchiha to concentrate on the remainder of his lesson after their final project had been assigned. It wasn't that he didn't like the project, he just didn't understand the relevance of it with regard to the course he was currently in. Furthermore, he didn't feel that the methods which the professor had used to determine the outcome of the—well, "experiment," Sasuke felt inclined to say—were logical. Not to mention, again, it was completely without basis.

The lesson continued on with much groaning and grumbling from the other students, but Sasuke couldn't concentrate mostly because he was trying to justify the professor's decision. Not only the choice of assignment, but also the method with which it had been assigned. After forty-five minutes of thought, and no clear indication that there was any kind of underlying meaning, the twenty-four year old descended the stairs to the front of the class to speak to the professor when he dismissed them, wanting to know what exactly the man had been thinking.

He recognized the look of exasperation when he approached the older man. It was one he wore often when Sasuke was moving in his general direction, and to be fair, the Uchiha could understand since his elevated IQ tended to make his professor feel somewhat stupid.

"The answer is no, Sasuke." The older man shut his bag and threw it over his shoulder, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "The assignment is legitimate and the means of determining who was with the men and who was with the women was fair and precise. My decision is final."

Sasuke followed him out of the class, the older man putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it once they'd exited the building. He didn't lose step with the other.

"I refuse to do the assignment."

Sighing, Asuma Sarutobi stopped and turned to regard his student, rubbing at his forehead in exasperation. "And why would that be?"

"I fail to see the purpose of such an assignment." Sasuke felt that to be a decent answer, but Asuma's expression made him assume the other felt it wasn't sufficiently detailed. "Going to a strip club, whether intended for males or females, to interview one individual on the details of his or her life to determine how they came to be where they are doesn't seem like a psychological necessity. It's safe to assume that these people have come to be there for a number of different reasons, the most popular being money. I fail to understand how his assignment is intended to enhance my views of society on a psychological level."

"Well, how about we put it this way, then," Asuma shifted his weight, and placed his free hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "if you don't do the assignment, I'll fail you." He patted it a few times, then turned and started walking towards his office again. Then, he turned slightly to call over his shoulder, "Nobody in my psychology classes ever feels the need to interact with people unless there's a purpose. I don't want to go down in history as the only professor in the world to have made thousands of people stop reproducing."

"Your theory with concern to myself is flawed, given I plan on not having children since it's impossible to conceive with another man," Sasuke called back after him with a smirk.

A few people turned to look at him, shocked, and he saw Asuma sigh and shake his head before he was lost in a crowd of people.

His victory was short-lived, because though he'd succeeded in embarrassing the other man, he now was stuck with his assignment, with no hopes of getting out of it unless he was willing to fail. Even though he'd aced everything else, this final paper was worth fifty-percent of his grade, which meant even if he failed it, while he would still pass the overall course, it would be with a low grade and would mean not qualifying for any of the higher level psychology courses he wanted to take the following year.

Scowling down at his paper, he turned on his heel and headed for the parking lot. He was going to have to ensure he found a suitable establishment for himself. After all, the heir to the Uchiha corporation couldn't very well just mosey into any old stripbar. It had to be sophisticated, and definitely had to have decent-looking men. He hated it when the men were disgusting. That happened a lot when he rented porn, the men looked horrible, and he just ended up going on the internet to find some good quality homemade porn to jack off to. Realistically, it was how the men looked as opposed to what they did that determined whether or not he would get an erection to begin with.

Sighing, he climbed into his car and started the engine, wondering if he had a phonebook at home. Were stripbars listed in the yellow pages? Well, if not, there was always the internet.

His fallback had never failed him.

* * *

"Excuse me! Yo, move it! Come on, I'm in a hurry here!" Shoving between bodies, his bag hitting more than a few assholes as he attempted to get off the bus, Naruto Uzumaki made it to the exit just in time to hit the bar that would open the doors. They hissed apart and he jumped off, then bolted down the street at a run, his duffel bag smacking against the back of his legs. He rounded the corner so fast he almost flew into the street, but a practised hand around the lamppost and he turned it expertly, continuing on his way and checking his watch. He still had time, he could make it.

"Hey Genma," he called, dashing past the man as he got the front door unlocked.

"You're late," the doorman called after him, Naruto bolting around the building to the back entrance. He jumped down the flight of stairs, one leg almost giving way but managing to regain his balance at the last second, and continuing on his way. He slammed into the back door, grabbing the railings on both sides of the narrow staircase and hurrying down them, pushing through the door at the bottom, turning right, and entering the first room.

"You're late, Naruto," Neji Hyuuga called to him from the door, Naruto already at the other end of the room.

"I know, I know, my," he cut off briefly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into his bag, bending down to grab what he needed while continuing, "prof needed to talk to me about my thesis." He straightened up, pulling on a silk button-up shirt. It was mostly crinkled from being in his bag, but people tended to notice it more when it was coming off rather than when he was wearing it, anyway. "You don't think writing about the corruption in the media is a dry topic, do you? I thought it was kinda interesting."

Neji shrugged, already dressed and grabbing his fedora, putting it on his head and smirking. "Doesn't matter what I think. Besides, I'm working to be a lawyer."

"Right," Naruto laughed, jumping on one foot while attempting to remove his pants. "You're corrupt period, so you don't want people analysing the corrupt."

"Exactly." The raven was tying his long hair loosely at the nape of his neck, checking the time.

"Hey, where's Inuzuka?" Naruto asked, wiggling his hips to get his pants on. They'd shrunk in the wash again. He needed to learn how to [i]not[/i] have that happen, it was getting annoying.

"I don't know, but he's later than you." Neji motioned the time and left the room. Naruto glanced at it and cursed, hurrying up with his wiggling, and barely getting his pants done up before grabbing his tie and fedora, running out of the room just as Kiba burst through the door at the top of the stairs.

"Bail me out! Bail me out!" the brunet shouted down the stairs, running down them faster than even Naruto had.

"Only if I get myself out first!" the blond shouted back over his shoulder, his belt hanging undone by his crotch, and the rim of his fedora between his teeth while he worked his tie on. He got through the office door a split second before he would've been considered late, the owner of the establishment regarding him with distaste, considering he was almost late and only half-dressed. _You'd think the guy would appreciate my state of undress, given where I work,_ he thought with a snort.

"Uzumaki. Nice of you to join us," Hirako Ebisu said, clearly annoyed. The blond grinned at him, mostly because he was happy the asshole didn't have the right to punish him today, since he was theoretically on time. "Where's Inuzuka?"

"His bus broke down," Naruto interjected immediately.

"I heard there was a small explosion on his route, it probably contributed," Neji added lazily, inspecting his fedora. The blond shot him a glance and grinned, pleased the Hyuuga was helping Kiba out. Not that it was a secret he was trying to get into the other's pants, but Kiba was pretty stupid. He tended to believe Neji's acts of kindness were just acts of kindness as opposed to ulterior motives.

Sometimes, Naruto wished he could be that stupid.

"Regardless, any other night I'd be lenient, but seeing as how tonight Mr. Orochimaru is coming by, Kiba has that amazing privilege."

Neji and Naruto both heaved silent sighs of relief. The blond had never been so happy for Kiba to be late. It wasn't a secret no one wanted Orochimaru, and Ebisu knew it. The only way anyone agreed was as punishment for having done something wrong. That, and they got a two-dollar pay-raise for the day. Still, that wasn't enough to deal with Orochimaru.

"The place will be empty until eight, as per usual, so make yourselves useful cleaning up and practising what you're paid for." Ebisu wrote notes on his clipboard, heading for the door. "I'll have your locations listed by the door. Don't linger."

He exited just as Kiba ran in, his shirt open and pants still undone, tie hanging loosely around his neck and his hat haphazardly placed on his head. "What'd I miss?"

"You tell him." Neji patted Naruto's shoulder. "He's your best friend."

Naruto grumbled and glared after the raven before sighing, plugging his ears, and delivering the bad news.

Genma heard the wail of despair from outside.

* * *

Sasuke did not particularly enjoy having to stand outside in plain sight while awaiting his admittance into the stripbar. He'd have thought, considering the entrance fee for this place, that it would have been a little bit more concerned with its clients' privacy, but apparently he'd been mistaken. When he finally got to the door, he had to show the man there three pieces of identification before it confirmed who he was. Ironically, it wasn't the age the doorman had been looking at; it was the _name_.

Walking through the doors, his wallet returning to his jacket pocket, he ignored the scantily clad waitress attempting to ask if he needed help finding a seat and moved towards the side of the bar where he would have a good view of the entire place. _Why_ the woman had approached him at all, he didn't know. After all, if he was in a bar featuring men removing their clothing, wasn't that a bit of a hint on where his preferences lay?

Ordering a drink once he'd taken a seat, he pulled a notepad from his jacket pocket, removed a pen from inside his shirt, and scanned the area. There were over twelve men gyrating their hips on the raised platform, and he cocked an eyebrow at their clothing. He'd been under the impression he'd entered a stripbar, but all of them were wearing black slacks, white button-up shirts and fedoras. They were certainly dancing provocatively enough for his pants to feel uncomfortable, but their state of dress was a little disconcerting.

When the bartender put his drink down, he slid what he owed onto the bar and leaned closer to be heard over the music.

"I was under the impression they stripped at this bar." If he was going to have to interview someone, he was at least going to get a good show out of it. What would be the point of being here if he didn't get to go home happy?

"They do, you have to pay them for it." The bartender grinned at him. "They don't start taking anything off until at least one person offers up some money."

"How much do they remove?" He felt it was a legitimate question. For all he knew, they could go the full monty. He wouldn't mind that, considering how much he'd had to pay to get in.

"That depends on whether it's a private show or not. Most people who get them naked tend to want to keep them to themselves." The bartender stuck a toothpick into his mouth, glancing up and down the bar, then leaned against it when it was clear he had time to talk. He jerked his head towards the far end. "Neji's our most popular for private rooms, but I've heard he's a disappointment in turning people on. If that's what you're looking for, getting turned on, I recommend Naruto." He motioned a blond in the center of the stage, who was doing very interesting things with the pole bolted to the floor. "He's easy to miss at first, though I don't know why, but once people spot him, he's usually off the floor for the rest of the night."

Sasuke wasn't looking to get turned on, so he didn't consider the man's words at all. He merely took his drink from the bar and turned his back to the bartender, a very clear dismissal. He sipped the alcohol slowly, wanting to ensure he remained clear-headed considering he hadn't come here for a good time. The notepad was resting on his thigh, and his poised pen started crossing out areas on his page, knocking off the strippers he definitely wasn't interested in interrogating.

He was ensuring to keep the attractive ones, mostly due to how their looks pertained to their jobs. Some of the more attractive ones could have probably become models, especially the first one the bartender had pointed out. He was lithe, and very androgynous, Sasuke felt he could have made a lot of money as a model. He seemed a little arrogant, though, so as interesting as questioning him would have been, the Uchiha didn't feel it would be worth the trouble.

In fact, he was rather disappointed with the choices, and he felt none would make for an interesting analysis, but his eyes continued to return to the blond in the center. He was fairly certain that their locations weren't chosen by the dancers, but by the manager, though the blond whom the bartender had insisted was often overlooked was placed in the middle, right in people's immediate line of sight. That suggested that he _wanted_ people to miss him as long as possible, because for the most part, the human mind tended not to focus on what was right in front of it. By placing the most popular dancer right in the center, it ensured he would be overlooked and thus remain on stage longer. It was a backwards idea, but it worked.

Or it had, until Sasuke had shown up. Now the Uchiha was curious as to why he was so invisible and yet sought after at the same time. Downing the rest of his drink, he put the glass back on the bar, replaced his pad and pen, and stood up, moving to the table located right in front of the blond stripper. Taking his seat, he got comfortable in his chair, and pulled a fifty dollar bill from his jacket pocket, holding it up.

It took a few seconds for the blond to notice, but once he did, a grin slid onto his face and he let go of the pole he'd been supporting himself with. Sasuke flicked the bill once, getting impatient with how long it was taking for him to get what he was paying for. He knew there was a system, but still, a lot of the other dancers were practically vibrating with want to crawl over to him lustfully. The blond was taking his sweet time returning to his full height without the help of the pole.

Onyx eyes travelled up the toned, muscled frame encased in black and white until they met with startling blue. The grin was still prominent on the tanned, scarred face, and instantly the gears in the psychology student's head began to turn.

His eyes flickered to a few of the other strippers, who'd started crawling towards other patrons, and then returned to the blond. He was making his way towards the Uchiha now, his walk slow but cocky, as if knowing that once he got close enough, Sasuke was going to dissolve into a puddle of drool.

The raven found this interesting, and while he did enjoy the uniqueness of this particular individual, it also ensured him he'd chosen the right stripper to analyse. Once the blond stopped in front of him on the raised platform, he sank slowly to his knees, one hand travelling down his chest towards his pants, and the other holding the rim of his fedora. When the hand on his body reached the waistband of his slacks, he pulled it away from his skin slightly, and waggled his eyebrows at the raven.

Snorting, Sasuke leaned forward and pushed the fifty into his pants, the blond letting the waistband go once it was in. He then lowered his ass onto his legs, still on his knees, and flicked the rim of his hat up, grinning devilishly.

"What can I do for _you_ tonight?"

Leaning forward, Sasuke's eyes scanned the man in front of him thoroughly, a few distinct features present which alerted him to a lot with regard to the other's personal life. He'd definitely chosen well.

"I would appreciate an hour or so of your time for a private conversation."

"Conversation, huh?" The blond was loosening his tie, pushing his weight upwards again so that he was on his knees once more. "Is that what people call it nowadays?"

"I'm sure there are more common names for what you're referring to, however I am merely here for a school assignment and would appreciate some time out of your busy evening for you to answer a couple of questions."

The blond's hands slowed in their actions of removing his tie, and light eyebrows cocked in confusion. He let his hands fall to the stage, getting on all fours so he could lean closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked at the action.

"Are you fucking with me, dude? Because I'll kick your ass if you make me think I can get off the stage for a few hours without consequences."

A smirk slid onto the raven's lips and he pulled another fifty from his pocket, stuffing the bill into the pocket of the blond's button-up shirt and then slapping his cheek lightly two times, the stripper clearly ready to start screaming at him for the disrespect, but Sasuke leaned back to get comfortable again.

"Give me a good show, and I'll be sure to keep you the whole night for nothing more than a conversation."

He could see the war flashing behind the blond's blue eyes, knowing part of him wanted to take him up on the offer, and the other part wanted to kick the crap out of him for the degrading slaps to the face. Apparently, his desire to remove himself from the public stage won over, because he got back to his feet, glaring at Sasuke, and pulled the two bills from either location, putting them into the pockets of his pants, and turning his back on the raven.

A dark eyebrow twitched at the possibility of having just gotten robbed, but once the blond was back at his pole, he turned around and grinned at the raven, both hands rising to grip at the bar that he was leaning against, and waiting.

At first, the raven wasn't sure what he was waiting for, and then the song changed and the blond started moving. His hips swayed sensually from side to side in time to the music, and Sasuke found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the other's piercing blue eyes. The blond started lowering himself slowly, hands sliding down the bar behind him until he was resting on his haunches, and then started rising again. When he was at full height once more, he lowered the rim of his hat so his gaze was hidden, which effectively broke the trance Sasuke had been in and allowed him to focus on other parts of the blond's body.

Tanned hands returned to the tie around his neck, pulling at it to release it, his other hand moving up to hold the top of his fedora, and his feet beginning to move slowly back in the raven's direction. Once back in front of him, he dropped to his knees once more, gyrating his hips and pulling his tie off completely, dangling it in front of Sasuke for half a second before letting it drop onto the raven's lap.

Dark eyes lowered to regard it briefly, and then looked back up, a smirk forcing the corners of his mouth up. The blond's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, hips still gyrating in an almost hypnotic fashion. Sasuke allowed his eyes to flicker towards some of the other strippers, noting that all of them had removed their ties and hats, and were working on their shirts. This told him something about the blond before him, and he focussed his attention on him once more, watching him strip out of his shirt.

The button-up, unlike his tie, was shrugged off strong shoulders onto the stage, the blond's hands travelling down his torso towards his gyrating groin, which he grabbed with one hand and moaned. The sound made its way all the way through Sasuke's body, shooting straight for his nether regions and causing his already uncomfortably tight pants to become moreso. The bartender hadn't been joking about the blond having an innate ability to turn people on.

While the stripper got to work on his belt, Sasuke's eyes shifted to the other strippers again, watching as most of them got back to their feet, started returning to their poles, and basically making the patrons move to the edge of their seats in order to get closer by moving away from them. But not his stripper. The blond ensured that his client knew he had his full attention, while simultaneously showing only the parts of him he wanted exposed. Sasuke brought one hand to his lips, thinking about this, and finding he was going to have a lot to discuss with the other once they were alone. This was going to be an incredibly interesting paper, and he felt somewhat guilty for having reacted the way he had towards Asuma.

He focussed his attention back on the blond when his pants were pulled down strong thighs, finding his heart to be beating irregularly fast considering what his brain was focussing on, which was the blond's personal life as opposed to his amazingly structured body. He could only attribute it to a bodily response given the atmosphere and the way the stripper wouldn't stop gyrating his stupid hips!

With one fluid motion, the blond had gotten back to his feet, his pants open and halfway down his thighs. With a grin, he stepped off the stage, getting right up into Sasuke's face, his crotch level with Sasuke's hands.

"Give me a hand?"

Snorting, Sasuke was going to decline, but they really _were_ right in front of him. It wouldn't take too much effort to just pull them down a little further... His eyes flicked upwards, but beneath the shadows of the hat and the already dark atmosphere, it was hard to see the other's eyes.

Reaching out, the raven let his fingers hook into the blond's belt loops, and he pulled down, watching as the black material gave inch by inch, until they fell easily from between his fingers to pool at the other's ankles. He was left standing in front of Sasuke wearing only black boxer-briefs which really left nothing to the imagination.

He licked his lips unconsciously, eyes travelling up and down the tanned frame for a few seconds before the blond stepped out of his pants, and promptly made himself comfortable on the raven's lap. It took the Uchiha a few seconds to establish what had happened.

"What are you doing?" His eyes narrowed at the gaze he still couldn't see.

"My job."

The blond rocked his hips forward, stimulating Sasuke's already very stimulated erection, and the raven hissed, reaching out to grab the other's waist and push him back slightly. Dark eyes moved up to glare at the hidden ones above him.

"That's enough," he bit out. He didn't like how cocky this guy was. He wanted to have his conversation, and get out. "I find it interesting you assume I'd want you in my lap. What gave you the impression I would allow you to touch me?"

"You're in a stripbar, jackass." The blond shifted backwards, climbing off the other's lap. "What did you expect?"

"I expected filth to know its place," Sasuke informed him, getting to his feet. The blond was in his face a second later, his hat held tightly in his left hand, blue eyes boring hatefully into the Uchiha's.

Someone was at their side instantly. "Is there a problem here, sir?"

"No." Sasuke had spent too long watching the blond to choose someone else, now. He wanted him for this interview. Then he'd go. "I want this one in private." He turned to the man beside them, who looked somewhat startled considering it looked like the blond still wanted to punch his teeth in. Sasuke focussed back on the blond. "Put your clothes back on. I'll meet you in the room." He turned and motioned for the man to lead the way, not looking back to ensure the stripper was following.

He knew he would.

* * *

Naruto's hands were clenched into angry fists, one of them almost destroying the top of his fedora as he watched the arrogant man walk away. He couldn't have been more than a year older than him, and he was acting so fucking superior. Just because the guy had money and Naruto didn't really wasn't an excuse for him to act like such a jackass.

"Conversation, my ass," he bit out angrily to no one in particular, turning around to grab his shirt and hastily pulling it onto his back, getting his arms through the sleeves. He snatched his pants and tie off the floor, throwing them over his shoulder, and put the fedora back on his head, taking his sweet time making his way towards the back where the private rooms were. He looked over and saw Neji watching him while dancing, and just shrugged. It wasn't like this would be the first time someone enjoyed Naruto's feistyness.

He pushed through the curtain into the corridor, and saw Ebisu waiting for him outside one of the doors. Sighing, he stopped in front of him, pulling at the rim of his hat self-consciously.

"Don't piss this one off. I have a feeling we'll be looking at a big lawsuit if you do."

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto muttered, grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. The man was sitting in one of the chairs provided, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow when he saw there was an empty seat sitting right across from him. He also had a pen and notepad out, which he was writing in, completely ignoring Naruto when he entered and closed the door. The stereo in the corner which was provided for the patron's choice of music was sitting untouched, the room much quieter than Naruto had ever heard it.

 _Is this guy for real?_ he thought, confused. It really looked like all he wanted to do was talk. But who in their right mind would assign something that made people have to go to a stripbar? It just didn't seem very likely. But, if the guy was deluded and just wanted to talk, Naruto could do that.

Walking up to the chair, he rested his pants and tie along the back and then moved around it to sit down, crossing his arms and splaying his legs, the fedora still resting on his head, half-obscuring his vision.

It was still another minute or so before the man in front of him spoke, his hand still moving while he continued to write.

"I feel in order to gain your full name, I need to disclose my own." He finally looked up, his hand stilling. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

 _Oh, **big** lawsuit if I piss buddy off,_ Naruto thought with a wince. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Before we begin," Sasuke said as he wrote the blond's name down, "I would like to ensure you agree fully to answering my questions and allow me to report my findings to my professor in the assignment I've been given. I have a consent form here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, unfolding it and handing it to Naruto, "that I would like you to read and sign before we proceed."

The blond scanned it briefly, then looked up again. "You're totally serious. This is an assignment for school."

"Yes, it is. I wouldn't have had any other reason to enter such an establishment were it not pertinent to passing my course."

"Do you always talk like that?" Naruto snorted, leaning further down in his seat, his knees bumping Sasuke's. He looked up when the raven made a sound of interest and started writing again. Cocking an eyebrow, the blond just read the sheet he'd been given.

It basically repeated what Sasuke had already told him. It was precautionary just in case Naruto decided to sue the school for invasion of privacy. It stated he was allowed to withhold any information he wished, and was given the opportunity to tell the student to not write about certain things if he deemed them uncomfortable or too private. Otherwise, just him signing consent to answering questions and allowing for details of his life to be analysed.

Shrugging, he held out his hand for the pen, Sasuke handing it to him, and he signed. He returned both to the raven, who folded the consent form and put it back in his pocket. Then, he stared at Naruto for a full five minutes, which made the blond severely uncomfortable—and a little bored. He just shifted in his seat and looked around the room he'd seen over a hundred times, trying to find something to occupy his mind.

"Before we start with the questions," Naruto looked back at Sasuke when the other finally spoke, "I would like to tell you what I've discerned on my own, simply because I believe I have all the information I require. No need to interject, just inform me as to whether or not my findings are correct."

"Sure." Naruto clapped his hands together, sitting up more in his seat and leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Have at it."

Flipping back to the beginning of his notepad, Sasuke tapped his pen against it, re-reading his notes, and then looked up at Naruto. "You're desperate for money, my guess is for schooling. Most of the strippers here appear to be around the same age, and the shared looks between you during the dancing before someone offered up the money showed concern for not reaching a certain quota for the evening."

Naruto straightened up, staring at the man in front of him, and wondering just what kind of assignment he'd just agreed to helping the guy out with.

"How—"

"I said there would be no need to interject."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut, not because he wanted to—because the way the bastard was talking down on him was pissing him off—but because he was interested in knowing what else the raven had observed.

"As I was saying, you're desperate for money, which is why the option for removal of all clothing is allowed, and private rooms for private showings are encouraged if a stripper catches someone's attention. It ensures the bar itself makes money from all the booze and various foods and props ordered, but also allows the stripper himself to get some money of his own on the side." He paused now, watching Naruto, but the blond didn't think he was waiting for him to speak, so he didn't. "You're an attractive man, more than capable of making money as a model if you wished, but choosing this job over that one suggests urgency, which again leads me to believe you're attempting to pay off schooling and possibly housing."

He flipped to an empty page, his pen poised, and Naruto knew it was time to speak. Licking his lips, and finding it weird that the guy had figured all this out so easily, he just nodded, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, um... I'm in my third year of university. I have a scholarship, but it's not a very big one, and I have to pay rent and cable and hydro. And I need to pay for my own food, along with the rest of tuition that my scholarship doesn't cover. I tried out the modelling thing but I'd only get one job every few months, and—like you said, I needed money more often than that, and this was an easy choice. I can make upwards of five hundred dollars on a good night, not to mention the salary I already get from the boss so—it helps. A lot."

Sasuke was nodding while writing, and Naruto had to wonder what he was saying. He supposed he'd have the right to ask to see it, given the details of the consent form.

"You're placed in the middle." The raven looked up at him again. "The manager chooses your positions?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hm. You're placed in the center of the room, yet the bartender states you're easily overlooked. You enjoy being the center of attention, and having all eyes on you, but you only like it because it means they're not looking _at_ you."

The blond frowned at that, finding it to be a contradiction. Even though he'd been told not to interrupt, he wanted an explanation. "What does that mean?"

"When you enter a room, what is the first thing you notice?"

"The bed," he replied immediately.

Sasuke stared at him, made another noise of interest, and started writing. Naruto grit his teeth, but waited in silence. He felt the other was going to turn his thoughts on the bed into something it wasn't.

"If the room you enter is covered with posters of a band, all the same band, and you walk into it, the bed is the first thing you'll notice. Do you know why that is?"

Shrugging, the blond just shook his head.

"The posters are too obvious. They're in plain sight, they practically scream for your attention. They want you to notice them and because they're so undeniably obvious, your brain automatically moves to the largest object in the room, like the bed. It's your brain rebelling against noticing the obvious."

Naruto frowned. "But—what if there aren't any posters? What if the room is completely empty save for just the bed."

"You'll still focus on the bed to distract yourself from the obvious, which is the fact that the room is devoid of everything."

"Hm." The blond found that interesting. Was he really always in the middle because Ebisu saw through his charade? "So you're saying I'm in the middle because I'm so obvious I'm always overlooked?"

"Yes, and it's exactly what you want. You _want_ people to think you want attention, so that they retaliate by not giving it to you. And in truth, being ignored and unnoticed is what you truly want."

"Is that a question, or a statement?" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms and glaring.

"A statement." Sasuke smirked. "I dare you to contradict me."

The blond was grinding his teeth angrily, and wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he was too interested in how right he was to want this to stop. There were a lot of notes on his little pad, and he wanted to see just how far into his mind Sasuke had gone. So he just looked away, scoffing, and pulled the rim of his hat down.

"What else?" he demanded, annoyed.

"You have a lot of respect for yourself despite your job."

The blond glanced at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Sasuke looked down at his notes. "When I showed signs of paying for you, the others immediately became more provocative and started crawling along to closer patrons. You, on the other hand, took your time making your way towards me, and also chose to do so on your feet rather than on your knees. Being on the elevated platform already places you higher than the clients, which allows for the strippers to feel superior while conducting a very degrading act. Your desire to remain on your feet proves you respect yourself, and despite what you do for a living, you don't feel the need to degrade yourself further by crawling towards someone on your hands and knees like an animal merely for a handful of money."

Now _that_ answer, Naruto liked. Because it was true, he _did_ respect himself. Like Sasuke said, he wasn't going to crawl around on his hands and knees just for some money. He might as well be a common prostitute!

"Similarly, you have no problem being yourself while on the stage. After getting the money from me, you turned your back on me without hesitation, showing that while I was paying for your services, I didn't own you, and therefore was not entitled to you walking backwards with your eyes locked adoringly on my face, as if you owed me. You were paid for a service, so you were going to provide it, but still retain your free will."

"I'm starting to like you," the blond grinned, pushing the rim of his fedora up again and leaning forward. "You're pretty good. What else you got?" He nodded to the notepad.

Sasuke pointed at him, and Naruto frowned.

"Your hat."

The blond's hand went to the rim unconsciously, pulling it down slightly. "What about it?"

"May I have it?"

He stared at the raven for a long while, his fingers running back and forth along the rim while he contemplated it, and then shook his head slowly.

"No, it's part of my outfit, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't."

"You provided me with your tie outside." Sasuke motioned the door with his pen. "I will return it to you before the end of the night, you have my word."

Naruto bit at the inside of his cheek, his other hand tapping at his thigh nervously, and his right leg jerking up and down. Dark eyes bore into his own, forcing him to look away and he finally pulled it off his head, handing it over to the raven, who took it and placed it in his lap. Then, he stared at Naruto again. The blond did everything he could to look anywhere but at him, though his blue eyes continued to glance at the other's gaze every few seconds.

"What?" he finally asked, getting annoyed, his leg jerking faster.

"This hat is important to you, but I'm under the impression it's only important to you here." Sasuke picked it up, twirling it in his hands slowly. "You don't strike me as the type to wear hats often, but it's almost like hiding what you're doing here. When everyone else on the stage removed their hats, you merely lifted it up slightly so your eyes were visible. You began the dance with eye contact, ensuring I knew you were giving me one-hundred percent of your attention. You were completely involved in what you were doing, and that involvement was focussed entirely on me. Once you're certain the client is convinced of your intentions, you lower the rim so that the hat covers your eyes, and you continue almost on auto-pilot."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly the more Sasuke spoke.

"Your eyes are expressive, even now. You don't like people seeing them unless you want them to. When you're dancing, like I said, you begin by reassuring them they have your attention, and once that's confirmed, you hide your eyes so that you can pretend you're dancing for someone you truly wish to dance for. A lover, a very close friend, someone you feel deserves to see what you're doing. You get very into your dancing, and that shows in your eyes, so you hide them. Tying that all together was the fact that when I insulted you, you immediately removed the hat so that I would have clear access to look into your gaze, and see the anger and resentment there. Similarly, during our entire conversation in this room, whenever you have felt vulnerable, you have lowered the hat, and when intrigued or interested, you've lifted it slightly."

The blond stared at Sasuke for a while, feeling uncomfortable and wanting his hat back before realizing he was proving the other right—which he was.

"Is it..." He licked his lips. "Is it obvious to everyone?"

"No." Sasuke flipped a page. "Just me."

"Right."

"Similarly, following a parallel line of thought, unlike the other strippers who move back and forth along the platform, making the patrons want more of them, you stay close to the client in an attempt to make them feel more involved. It's like your own silent way of telling them that they have you, completely and entirely, and if they wanted, you would walk out of here with them without hesitation."

Naruto's mouth opened in anger, the blond about to argue that he would _never_ fucking walk out of here with some disgusting pig, but the raven interrupted him.

"I never said you would do it, you just give them that impression. You make them feel like the sexiest guy alive, even if they're the most disgusting. You go as far as letting the client remove your pants to make it more personal, like helping a lover undress. The closer you are to the patron, the more they feel like you care about how they're feeling, especially towards you, and you're more likely to turn them on and thus get sent into one of these private rooms, ensuring you privacy and a lot of money."

"I don't sleep with people," Naruto said in a slow, levelled voice.

"I never said you did, but it's interesting you would jump to that conclusion." Sasuke wrote something down on his notepad. "You make them feel like you're real lovers, which helps you earn more money, but it's my belief you have never gotten sexually active with anyone you've had a private showing for." Sasuke smirked at him. "You're a stripper, not a prostitute. Don't believe I've mistaken the two. I've not insulted your intelligence, I'd ask for you not to insult mine."

Naruto rubbed his face with both hands, almost regretting this agreement. The guy was intense, and he was really smart. Not that Naruto wasn't smart, he just wasn't used to such big words this late at night. Night time, for him, was all dancing and drooling men with loaded pockets. Not big fancy words and analyses of his daily life.

"Are we gonna move on to the questions soon? You seem to have determined a lot about me after just watching me dance for five minutes."

"Almost." Sasuke was writing again. "Returning to my thoughts on self-respect, you obviously care for yourself well." He motioned the blond's arms with his pen. "You're very well muscled; toned, tanned, nice hair, clean-shaven face and possibly other places." Sasuke's eyes lowered to the boxer-briefs and Naruto just cocked an eyebrow. "Shows respect for your looks, however your clothing—the almost too-small pants, the wrinkled shirt, the stained tie—those all suggest dislike of your job. So while you respect yourself and understand the necessity of this job, you don't make an outward effort towards it. You look good to look good, but the clothing for the job is meaningless with regard to your own self-worth."

"I thought we'd established that one." Naruto fake-smiled, then sighed, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms again.

"There's always more to be learned about an individual."

"Aren't you gonna say anything about my lack of pants?" Naruto wiggled his hips and waggled his eyebrows, grinning. Sasuke either didn't notice, or he chose not to comment on the provocation.

"I'm getting there. One more point first, and then I'll focus on the lack of pants." He looked up, eyes boring into Naruto's again. "You have absolutely no concept of personal space."

The blond snorted.

"Though you were right earlier in saying this is a stripbar, and having someone in your lap is relatively normal, there's usually a buildup to it. There's gyrating of hips and wiggling of asses in front of the patron's face for at least one minute before even attempting to position onto their lap. It's partly the stripper trying to psych themselves into doing it, and partly to allow the patron time to decide whether or not they want that person in their lap. You gave no warning. You were standing one second, and in my lap the next. And again, when you entered and sat down, generally when you don't know someone, if you sit and your knees bump, both parties will automatically shift so that they are no longer touching in any way. I didn't, purely for discovery's sake, and I noticed after you bumped my knee, you didn't move. You enjoy physical touch, no matter how slight, which leads me to believe you weren't a very loved child."

Naruto straightened slowly in his seat at those words, feeling like someone had just punched through his chest and was squeezing his heart.

"You weren't shown any physical forms of affection, and because of that, as an adult, you find comfort in touching others, however brief or impersonal they may be. Just like bumping against my knee. You enjoyed the contact, even though you don't know me, and you don't have any emotional ties to me. Instead of pulling your knee away like normal people would, you kept it there in an attempt to establish some form of physical comfort through touching me."

Naruto forced a laugh, shifting in his seat. "You can't know that. You can't know I wasn't loved, or physically comforted as a child."

"You were orphaned at a young age."

The smile that had already been faltering on the blond's face disappeared instantly.

"The fact that you're finding your own way through school means either estranged parents, or orphaned child. Based on the scarring on your face, I feel more inclined to believed you were orphaned at a young age, possibly four or five. Long enough ago that you don't recall your real parents."

The blond's eyebrows turned down into a frown, his fists clenching. He'd never talked to anyone about that. It wasn't exactly something he liked to bring up in his every day conversations.

"You were moved from foster home to foster home, each one worse than the last. Given the depth of the scars on your face, I believe they happened in your first or second home. You did something, probably with regard to an animal like a dog or a cat, possibly injured a family pet by accident which suggests you were too young to know better. As punishment, you were given those scars as a reminder of what you'd done, so that you wouldn't repeat it. Then, while moving around, you were physically beaten, my guess being beltings on your back, which would suggest why you, unlike the others, never turned your back on the clients while your shirt was removed. The first thing you did upon being told to dress was pull the shirt on, but you didn't button it up, which shows me once more you're comfortable with your body, hence not wearing the pants, but you're almost ashamed of the scars you bear on your back. You know you didn't deserve them, yet their presence suggests to an outside party that you probably did something that warranted them, which is why you try your best to hide them." Sasuke cocked his head slightly. "You're an interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki. You chose a job that requires you to remove your clothing, which suits you fine as you're comfortable with your body, and yet you bear deep emotional and physical scars that you don't want anyone to know about. You hide in plain sight, you show only enough of yourself to be considered special and different, and you never let people know what you're really thinking."

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, Naruto's eyes flicking to the hat still on Sasuke's lap, but not asking for it back. His fists clenched and unclenched as everything the other told him sank in, making him wonder how many people might have made the same observations. How many of his coworkers and regulars knew about all of these things this man had discovered in merely five minutes of watching him dance?

"You're right." He would give the guy that much. "Everything you said is right." He cleared his throat, leaned back in his seat, got comfortable, and flashed the raven his best smile. "So, you had questions for me?"

Sasuke smirked slightly and started writing again, and the smile on Naruto's face almost faltered, because he was sure the raven could tell he was trying to change the subject, but thankfully, he didn't call him on it. He merely closed his notepad and stood up, handing the hat back to Naruto.

"I think I've gathered all the information I need to begin my assignment. I'll be back within the next few days to ask the questions I haven't figured out answers to, though I'm fairly certain I won't need to return." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the blond, who took it, somewhat confused.

"What's this?"

"I've effectively stolen your evening away from you, which means you didn't make the amount anticipated for yourself for today. I'm merely providing you with what you would have made without my appearance. Also, please take this." He handed the blond his card. "So you can call on me should you have anything to add to my observations."

This, the blond _didn't_ take. "I'm sorry, it's against the club's policy for me to accept business cards. I work every night of the week from seven at night to three in the morning, except Thursdays and Sundays. You're welcome to come any time or call to book a private session, but I'm not allowed to take that card."

"Hn." Sasuke put the card away. "Peculiar the establishment allows for you to take the money I offered, but not the card."

Naruto smiled slightly. "I don't make the rules, buddy. I just follow them."

"Indeed." Sasuke moved to the door, and opened it, music pouring into the room. "Have a good night, Naruto Uzumaki. My meeting with you was enlightening."

And then, he closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke swivelled from side to side in his leather chair, a pen in his hand, and a frown on his face. He'd started on his paper, and gotten more than half of it completed with the facts he'd discerned on his own, but something kept bugging him about Naruto. He knew he'd gotten everything right, the blond had even confirmed it, and yet there was still something about him that Sasuke couldn't put his finger on.

More than once over the past two days, he'd been tempted to return to the stripbar, but with no real cause, he felt the blond would just think it was an excuse to see him again, and he didn't need to inflate the other's already over-inflated ego. Naruto already viewed himself generously, in Sasuke's opinion, he didn't feel the need to encourage him by thinking the Uchiha wanted to see him.

Still, the one little annoyance was steadily driving Sasuke insane and even though he knew he'd gotten all he'd needed to accurately write his assignment, he just couldn't get the other's grin out of his head. For someone to be as cocky and happy—and defensive—as Naruto, given his upbringing, it just didn't make sense to Sasuke.

Considering he'd been beaten at a young age, being insulted or pushed around later in life, like when Sasuke had called him filth, should have resulted in him shying away from confrontation for fear of being injured. Instead, he'd just come at Sasuke head-on, ready and waiting for whatever punishment awaited him. It didn't seem logical. It went against human nature and people's survival instincts.

"You are one very interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasuke said the name slowly, letting it roll off his tongue, as if he were tasting it.

Finally, on the third day of just staring at his assignment, beginning to go crazy, he pushed away from his desk and turned to grab his jacket. He had told Naruto he might be in touch, so really, he shouldn't have felt weird about going again. He wasn't going for a dance, he was going for another chat, and he had enough money to afford it. And Naruto wasn't even that good of a dancer, he was just good at reading what people wanted, similar to Sasuke. He determined their desires, and used that knowledge to his advantage.

Sasuke gripped the wheel of his car tightly, driving down the deserted streets, and finding it obnoxious he was trying to justify himself to himself. Realistically, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, he was an educated student doing a psychology paper. And there wasn't even any guarantee anyone would remember him, he'd been there only once three days ago. The only person who might have even the vaguest recollection of him was Naruto, and with good reason.

Reaching the parking lot of the stripbar, he parked the car and stepped out, moving fluidly towards the front door. There was no lineup, but then again, it was also a Tuesday at half past one in the morning. He didn't imagine too many people had the luxury of being out so late.

Paying the cover charge, he walked into the bar and found things to be practically identical to his last visit, except everyone on-stage was devoid of clothing save for varying types of underwear. Three of the men wore boxer-briefs, a few others normal briefs, and two individuals were wearing banana-hammocks. Even without the boxer-briefs as indication of who he wanted, Sasuke could've spotted him a mile away.

After all, he was the only one wearing a hat.

Moving to the same location he'd sat at during his previous visit, he grabbed the back of an occupied chair and pulled it aside, the person sitting in it letting out a shout of anger and turning to yell at him. Sasuke ignored him, grabbed a free chair, and sat it down right at the end of the small catwalk-like platform.

Naruto had looked up at the commotion at the end of his area, and a grin so wide crossed his features that Sasuke wanted to storm right back out of the establishment. He settled with leaning back in his seat, ignoring the man yelling from his left, and crossed his arms. It was only about twenty seconds later before someone came to escort the other client out.

Clearly, the Uchiha was remembered.

Knowing the routine, since the blond idiot made no move to come closer, Sasuke pulled out a fifty, holding it between his index and middle finger, and held it up. Naruto's grin widened, and after flicking his nose with his thumb, he sauntered over to Sasuke, stopping at the end of the catwalk and slowly getting to his knees, his legs spread wide open. The raven's eyes flickered to the temptation, but quickly returned to the other's face.

"Came back for more, huh?"

It took a lot of self-control for his eyebrow not to twitch in annoyance. He just stared at the blond, and when Naruto leaned forward to take the fifty from between Sasuke's fingers, he pulled his hand back, eyes still locked on him.

"What, you need another five minute lap dance to figure something else out about me?" the blond demanded, losing his easygoing demeanour, his expression shifting into one of annoyance.

"No. I want another private session."

"Why?" Naruto snorted, sitting his butt down on the back of his legs. He didn't seem to notice his legs were still spread open, and Sasuke didn't really want to comment on it, lest the other believe his focus was more on that than what they were discussing. "You already know everything about me, and I didn't even have to tell you any of it."

"There are a few things I'd like clarified." Sasuke smirked and held the fifty out towards Naruto again. "And we both know you need this."

The blond scoffed and got fluidly back to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't need your stinkin' money, Uchiha. Go find someone else to dissect."

Naruto walked backwards towards his pole again, just as Sasuke knew he would—the blond would never risk exposing his back without a shirt on. That was when the Uchiha decided it would be a personal goal to view what the other tried so hard to hide, despite his job.

Folding the fifty and replacing it in his pocket, he stood from his seat and moved towards the bar. The man behind the counter was different from the last time he'd been there, but that wasn't important. Smirking, he called him over and instead of ordering a drink, he asked for the manager. Concerned, the bartender told him to wait, and left the area. Smoothing his features into a mask of indifference, Sasuke turned around on his stool, leaning his elbows back against the bar and locking eyes with Naruto.

Blue orbs narrowed suspiciously, but he continued to dance as if undisturbed by Sasuke's aloofness. His eyes then snapped towards the manager when he made his way through the area towards the raven. Sasuke could see sweat forming on the man's brow.

"Mr. Uchiha. So nice to see you again. How may I help you?"

"Forgive me for not having discussed this with you sooner, however we seem to have a bit of a problem." He reached into his jacket and extracted the signed contract from nights before. He hadn't intended to bring it, it just happened to be in the jacket he was wearing, and ended up being useful.

Holding it out to the manager, he allowed him time to read it, looking over the man's shoulder at Naruto, who'd stopped dancing and was now just staring at him, clearly uncomfortable, though he hid it well. Sasuke wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't spent most of his life attempting to discern such things as discomfort based on body language.

Focussing his attention back on the manager, he could tell he was both annoyed and worried. Annoyed, probably because Naruto had signed the form without his consent, and worried because now he was wondering why Sasuke was showing it to him.

"As you have read," the Uchiha snatched it back from the manager, folding it up and replacing it in his jacket pocket, "Naruto has agreed to aid me with a paper I've been assigned for class, however even after offering him fifty dollars for his trouble, he was..." Sasuke trailed off, trying to find the right words, and smirked, "far less accommodating than my previous visit." He placed his hand on the manager's shoulder, leaning closer. "You understand, I take it?"

The man's lips pressed together in a hard line, and Sasuke knew he was weighing the pros and cons of this agreement. On the one hand, Naruto had refused to service him despite being offered money, which was bad for business and had to be against some kind of stripper rules. On the other hand, Sasuke could tell the man didn't like having his best stripper pulled off the stage whenever the Uchiha felt he needed him. He figured he'd ease the poor man's worries, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket and placing it in the other's hand. Instantly, the manager stiffened, his eyes wide and staring, gaze locked on the cash in his hand.

"You understand?" the raven asked again.

"Uzumaki!" The manager's head whipped around to look at Naruto, shouting his name loud enough to be heard over the music. "Room four! Now!"

"But Ebi—"

"Now, or you're fired!"

Sasuke could almost see the smoke emitting from the other's ears, he was so angry. The Uchiha just smirked and followed the manager towards the private rooms, able to hear Naruto's angry, stomping footsteps over the music. He'd pissed the other off, which didn't bother him in the slightest; if anything, it only made him even more amused.

Nodding a thank you to the manager when the door to one of the rooms was opened, he strode in purposefully and shrugged off his jacket, resting it on the back of one of the chairs, and turning around in time to see Naruto standing in the doorway, positively oozing anger. The Uchiha ignored him and moved one of the other chairs so it sat across from his own, like the last time, and then took a seat, pulling out his notepad and flipping through it to an empty page. He heard the door slam but didn't look up; he knew the blond was inside the room, and that was all that mattered.

"Thanks, asshole."

"I tried to pay you." The Uchiha looked up, Naruto still standing by the door in nothing but his boxer-briefs. "You refused. I merely informed your boss of our agreement. Now, instead of having gotten money out of tonight, you're going to get nothing." He motioned the empty chair in front of him. "Have a seat."

"I have nothing to talk to you about!" the blond snapped. "You already know everything! So go write your stupid paper and stop harassing me!"

"Hm." Sasuke regarded the blond with interest. "Interesting."

"What is?" The other's expression dissolved into one of slight panic instantly, as if the blond was realizing he was merely adding fuel to Sasuke's already gigantic fire.

"When I first entered, you were cocky and arrogant, clearly entertaining the thought that I'd returned in order to watch you. As soon as you realized I had more to learn about you, you instantly became defensive."

"How would _you_ like it if some freak came into your place of work and started analysing you?!" Naruto crossed his arms, his panic subsiding and anger rising once more.

"Sit down." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Or do I need to go speak to your manager again?"

The Uchiha found satisfaction in watching the blond curse colourfully while stomping loudly across the room, wrenching the chair back, and then slamming himself down into it. His knee bumped Sasuke's, and he instantly moved it, grabbing his hat and pushing it down harshly to cover his eyes.

"I find it even more interesting that you're trying to change aspects of yourself based on what I said. Why did you move your knee?"

"Because I don't want to catch your asshole germs," was the snapped reply. "Ask your questions, I got a living to earn."

Snorting, the raven almost wanted to torture the other some more, but decided against it, if only because he wanted to go home and sleep. He had class early tomorrow, and as important as this paper was, he needed to be coherent.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"You already know about it," Naruto grunted, slouching in his seat. Sasuke noticed his legs were wide open again. He really didn't have any shame.

"I only know what I've deduced myself. If I'm to write an accurate report on my findings, I need to know details. Things that have happened that I've guessed correctly."

"Then tell me what you guessed and I'll tell you if they're right or wrong, okay daddy?" The blond fake-smiled. Sasuke felt his anger rising, but he didn't show it outwardly, merely crossing his legs and staring at the blond.

"You have scars on your back."

"You already know that."

"May I see them?" Sasuke inquired. This earned him a snort.

" _Fuck_ no."

"How did you get them?" Sasuke wrote something down on his blank page.

"I was a bad child." He could tell the blond was giving him attitude in hopes of getting out of this faster, but the Uchiha wasn't nearly that easily deterred. He was used to people like Naruto. Maybe not _exactly_ like him, but close enough.

"Were they all done by the same person?"

"No."

His eyes rose, and he could see the muscles in the blond's neck working. He was honestly getting angry about the conversation. Sasuke could understand him wanting to keep this private, but this anger seemed much too high for something so trivial as privacy. It wasn't like anyone who read his paper was going to _know_ Naruto.

"What was used?"

Looking back down at his notepad, his eyes paused briefly on the other's clenched fists, and then he understood. Naruto was angry at being reminded of how vulnerable he'd been as a child. He was toned, now. Buff. He was probably well versed in some form of martial arts, even. But when he was younger—it was probably killing him knowing how weak he'd once been.

"A belt, usually. One of them liked to use his cane." Naruto looked up briefly, blue eyes flashing hatefully from beneath the rim of his fedora.

"Hm." Sasuke wrote something else down, paused, and then looked up again. "Were you ever sexually abused as a child?"

The blond let out a loud snort. "No. That's sick."

Ironically, the only reason Sasuke believed him was because he hadn't exploded. If he had, no matter his words, the raven would have known he had been. His reaction, while showing clear dislike of the insinuation, was normal for someone who had managed to escape such a trauma. He honestly didn't think the blond would've been able to pull off his happy-go-lucky personality if he'd been sexually abused.

"Are we done?"

"Not quite." Sasuke leaned back in his seat, eying the blond with interest. "I'm just trying to understand you."

"What else is there to understand?" Naruto pushed his hat up, eyes boring into Sasuke's in a clear attempt to intimidate him.

"You're a very interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked. "Despite everything—your past, your job, your lifestyle—you still manage to retain a genuinely happy and outgoing personality."

"So?"

"Most people with your background would hide behind a mask of happiness, but not you. You're genuinely happy." Sasuke tapped his pen against his notepad, this one observation being the reason for his inability to continue his paper. He just couldn't, for the life of him, understand why someone with the blond's history was so damn happy. It seemed wrong, and bordered on disturbing, and more than once, the raven had entertained the thought of Naruto having gone to kill everyone who had made his life miserable.

"That's why you came back?" Naruto eyed the other suspiciously. "Because I'm too _happy_?" He snorted. "What, am I meant to mope around and cut myself while listening to heavy metal goth music?"

"Not exactly, but you're definitely not meant to be quite this normal." Sasuke knew that 'normal' wasn't the right word, but he couldn't think of another. "Anyone looking at you walking down the street would never know what you'd been through."

"But you did." Naruto pointed his finger at him.

"Yes, but I was looking for it. I was analysing you, watching you, specifically for the purpose of learning about you. Most people don't sit and watch someone go about their day to discern what their past was like."

Naruto shrugged and looked around the room. "I'm a happy guy, what do you want from me?"

"An answer."

The blond's eyes flicked back to Sasuke's. The raven stared back, the two of them silently letting the other know they weren't going to back down first. Sasuke was used to getting his way, so when five minutes passed, and he still didn't have his answer, he went for a different approach.

"How much have you made tonight?"

Naruto's jaw tightened, the man clearly insulted. "Enough."

"I'll give you one-thousand dollars for an answer."

His answer was a scoff. "You can't just _buy_ everything you want, Uchiha. Some things aren't for sale. Besides, you have enough for your paper, you don't need that answer to get your stupid A, or whatever."

"This isn't about the paper." Sasuke scowled, annoyed he had to admit this, but feeling somehow that it would help. By answering honestly, maybe Naruto would feel inclined to give him what he wanted. It suited his personality, anyway. "I'm asking because I haven't been able to work on it due to the fact that I can't stop thinking about you being so happy."

Naruto's eyebrow cocked and he scoffed, shrugging slightly and looking at the wall. He crossed his arms again, staring absently at the other side of the room, and then shifted his eyes to Sasuke's face after another five minutes of silence.

"If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?" He turned to face the Uchiha head-on. "Will you stop with the questions and just write your paper with what you have?"

The raven thought about this very carefully, analysing everything he knew about Naruto thus far, and trying to find any loose ends. Any questions he may want to ask to help further his paper's analysis. He deduced after a few minutes' silence that he had everything he needed. All he wanted was an answer to this final question.

"I feel I will have sufficient information pertaining to you once you've answered this question, and you won't hear me bring up my paper in your presence again."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, but seemed to feel the other was sincere, because he nodded and cleared his throat, sitting up properly, and closing his legs for the first time since Sasuke's arrival.

"My parents died during a home invasion."

The raven struggled not to let the shock he felt show on his face. He hadn't been expecting Naruto to offer up information about himself, so he was thrown off when he did. Thankfully, he succeeded in keeping his expression neutral.

"I don't really know what happened, but as far as I read, two guys broke into the house. My dad barely had time to yell for my mother to hide before he was dragged away. Tortured, killed, I don't know what happened, but it did. They came for my mother next, and she shared the same end as my dad. They ransacked most of the house, stealing what they could, and just destroying the rest. The cops showed up two hours later after hearing noise complaints from the neighbours." Naruto laughed slightly. "My parents were murdered, and the neighbours called the cops on them to complain about the noise. Ironic, right?" He pulled his hat off to run his hand through his hair, then replaced it, running his fingers back and forth along the rim at the front.

"I always knew my parents had been murdered, but it wasn't until I was much older that I managed to find an article about their deaths to learn about what happened. I'd always assumed the men had showed me mercy, because I was so young, or maybe I hadn't even been there. I was with a nanny or a relative or something, but when I finally read the article, I found out why." He laughed slightly again. "The house we lived in was, uh—it was old. One of those Victorian places or whatever. When the cops found the dead bodies and spoke to the neighbours, they were convinced I'd been kidnapped, because I wasn't in the house. It wasn't until hours later, when the forensics were almost done with their search that they heard me crying." He rubbed his face with one hand. Sasuke just stared at him, afraid to move. He was certain if Naruto remembered he was there, that he would stop talking, and the raven was getting more information than he could've hoped for, so he did everything he could to disappear into the scenery.

"My mother shoved me into the dumbwaiter." Naruto laughed again, looking up at Sasuke. "The dumbwaiter. When my dad told her to hide, she shoved me into it, and lowered it so it was between the two floors. I wasn't spared because they'd shown me mercy, I was still alive because my parents had bought an old house, and my mother valued my life so much more than her own, that instead of trying to hide with me, she shoved me into the dumbwaiter alone in hopes that the crooks would think they were the only two home. I can only assume that if I cried, their screams covered it up. And then the men ransacking the house. Maybe I didn't even cry, and just fell asleep, I don't know, but until hours after the fact, no one knew I was even there. Because my mother saved my life."

The blond shook his head, smiling slightly, and looked down at his hands, playing with the skin around his nails. Sasuke watched him in silence for a few seconds, and despite knowing it was cold, he asked his question anyway.

"What does that have to do with you being genuinely happy?"

Surprisingly, Naruto just looked up at him, and smiled. "Someone like you wouldn't get that. You grew up with everything you ever wanted. For someone like me, yeah my upbringing was shitty, but—my mother _died_ to protect me, and who would I be to spit in her face by hating my life?" He shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm glad for what I went through, of course I'm not, I hate the foster care system for letting that happen to me, but I just remember what my parents did for me, how they died and found a way to let me live, and I can't help but be happy. I'm alive, I have a life, and I get to experience every second of it, both good and bad." He shrugged again. "Who am I to be unhappy for being alive?"

Sasuke stared at him for a long while, and then slowly, he closed his notepad, and folded his hands in his lap.

"I may have to break my previous promise of leaving you alone," he informed the blond, their eyes locking. "You are a very interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

The cursor blinked on Sasuke's computer screen, the raven sitting back in his desk chair and twirling a pen between his fingers thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, glaring at his final sentence. Throwing the pen back onto his desk, he leaned forward again and stabbed at the backspace key, erasing the sentence. Then, he typed up a new one, hit enter, and sat back in his chair again. He couldn't end his assignment properly. At least, that's what _he_ felt.

In some respects, the last sentence was the most important, because it was what would stick in the reader's mind once they were done. So he couldn't afford to write an A-plus essay and then fuck it up with the last sentence.

Glaring at the seventh one he'd written in as many minutes, he found that one acceptable and saved the document.

Removing his glasses and tossing them onto his desk, he rubbed his eyes with a sigh and stood up, heading for his bathroom. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with warm water, then reached out for his towel to dry it. He didn't know what else to do with himself, now. He wasn't tired, and he was pleased with his essay, so he didn't feel the need to read over it again.

Returning to his room, he grabbed his notebook and lay down on his bed, idly flipping through it and reading over all the notes he'd written about Naruto. Despite having finished his paper, and not needing any more information about the blond, their last conversation had made him horrendously curious.

Frowning at his notebook, he was aware of the fact that there were so many things left to learn about Naruto Uzumaki. While it wasn't necessary for him to return to the stripbar, considering his paper was already finished, he felt inclined to return if only so he could learn more about Naruto. Sasuke was interested in writing a book about human psychology, and using someone like Naruto would be perfect. He already had a lot of information about him, so really all he needed was a bit more and he would be able to compile the beginnings of his book.

Of course, it wouldn't be perfect, but he knew that already. Asuma had even already agreed to look it over, so all he needed now was the material. And Naruto would definitely be of interest to more than just a few people. He'd probably even be able to make a gross profit with only putting the blond's picture on the cover. He wouldn't deny the other was extremely attractive.

Glancing at the time, he debated with himself for approximately two seconds before standing and grabbing his jacket. It wasn't like he had other plans for the evening, and if he was going to try and research Naruto, it would be best to do so sooner rather than later.

Exiting his apartment building, he got into his car and started down the deserted street, his notebook resting on the passenger seat. He'd promised Naruto he wasn't going to ask him any more questions, and he knew the blond wouldn't answer any more, anyway. He was going to have to rely on his ability to observe, and then persuade the blond somehow to confirm or deny whatever he may discover.

As much as he knew Naruto disliked him, Sasuke was adept at getting what he wanted. He was certain he would be able to persuade the blond, one way or another. He could think of a few ways to achieve his goal, one of which seemed far more appealing than the others.

Parking his car in the mostly empty lot, he checked the time and noted the blond would be off soon. He didn't know if the bar itself closed at three, or if Naruto was just off at three, but either way, he hoped for a chance to spend some time with him regardless.

Paying the cover charge at the front, he pushed into the stripbar and had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. It hadn't even occurred to him until he'd stepped in that Naruto might not be present, as the bartender had said he often got requested in private rooms, but he was thankful when he saw the other teen sitting on the end of the catwalk playing cards with another one of the strippers. Looking around, Sasuke saw an old guy passed out drunk near the back of the bar, and could easily discern that the three missing strippers were probably in private rooms in the back. The other two were probably bored, and he could understand the manager not being picky about what they did when there were no customers.

Smirking privately to himself, Sasuke walked to the end of the catwalk and took a seat at the same place he'd been seated at his previous two visits, crossing his arms and waiting for one of the men to notice him.

It was the brunet who looked up first, and practically fell off the stage in his haste to stand up. Naruto glanced at his friend in confusion, then turned to Sasuke and let out a snort, looking back at his cards and playing one. Sasuke tried to guess at the game they were playing, but honestly wasn't sure. Card games were, after all, many in number.

"You again."

Sasuke's eyes returned to the blond's face. He still wasn't looking at him.

"Didn't we have an agreement? You'd fuck off, and I'd get on with my life?"

"Perhaps my reasons for coming here are not the same as they were previously." Sasuke smirked. As he'd been thinking in the car, the raven had many ways of getting what he wanted, and he was going to enjoy this particular method.

"Is that so?" Naruto lowered his cards and pushed the rim of his fedora up, leaning closer to the raven by resting one elbow against his thigh. He regarded the Uchiha suspiciously. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"Just because my initial purpose of visiting this establishment was for a paper doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the experience." Sasuke smirked. "Maybe your company is enthralling."

"Uh huh," Naruto said, rolling his eyes and leaning away again, motioning with annoyance for his friend to play his turn. "Sure you don't want to analyse me some more?"

"My paper has concluded, I no longer require your services in that particular department." Sasuke was glad he'd opted to leave his notebook in the car.

"Is that so?" Grinning, Naruto focussed on Sasuke again, looking him up and down. "So what is it you'd like from me this time?"

The raven didn't bother with teasing subtleties. He just leaned forward and placed a fifty-dollar bill on the catwalk, Naruto looking at it with interest briefly before locking eyes with the Uchiha once more.

"What happened to 'filthy filth touching my ten million dollar suit' crap from last time?" Naruto leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows and cocking an eyebrow at the raven.

"I only said that to see how you would react to the statement. I never claimed not to have enjoyed the show."

Naruto eyed him for a few seconds longer, then leaned forward and snatched the fifty off the catwalk, shoving it in his pocket and getting to his feet. The brunet gathered up all their cards and grumbled something about solitaire while walking away. Naruto just stretched, standing in front of Sasuke.

"So, your royal highness," he snorted, "what would you like? Fifty bucks is kind of cheap for anything more than just a regular dance."

Snorting, Sasuke pulled his wallet out and threw another few fifties onto the catwalk, Naruto bending down to grab them and put them in his pocket with a grin. "I could accuse you of ripping me off, you know."

"Nah, that'd mean admitting to someone other than the manager that you walked into this place." The blond snickered and started backing up towards the pole. Sasuke didn't grace that with a response and leaned back in his seat to get comfortable and enjoy his show. He half-considered calling over the brunet, too, but really didn't want to have to divide his attention. Besides, Naruto was much more enjoyable to look at.

Motioning for the DJ to change songs, Naruto started rocking his hips from side to side in time with the music, a cheeky grin on his face as one hand moved to push his fedora back down. Sasuke's eyebrow raised slightly at the action, but he said nothing. He didn't think the blond would be able to hear him, anyway.

Naruto's hips gyrated slowly, speeding up in time to match the tempo of the song playing. Hands moved up to slowly unbutton his shirt, one small plastic circle at a time. When it flared open, he didn't shrug it off, but merely ran his hands smoothly down his front, tanned fingers splayed over his hard pectorals, and then further down over his taut abdomen.

Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously, watching the hands move down, and then back up, shifting onto either side of the blond's neck while he lifted his head, smoldering blue eyes locking with dark irises.

Moving forward down the catwalk, Naruto rolled his shoulders, his shirt sliding easily down his skin and getting trapped at the creases of his elbows. He reached the end of the stage and fell fluidly to his knees, rocking his hips practically in Sasuke's face, and running his hands back down his chest to his groin, letting out a moan and throwing his head back while massaging himself.

Wanting to experiment with something, Sasuke pulled out another fifty, and held it up to Naruto. The blond extended his arms backwards to let his shirt fall off completely, then crawled forward, reaching out to take the bill, but the raven pulled it back slightly. He motioned the hat, and then held the bill out again with a smirk.

Naruto snorted and shifted back so he was on his knees again, running his hands up and down his torso, and ignoring the money held out to him.

The raven replaced it, smirking even more, and made a mental note to add to his notebook later. He just watched the blond gyrate his hips and run his hands over his smooth, caramelized skin. Then, predictably, he got back to his feet and jumped off the stage, moving right up to Sasuke and straddling his lap.

Grinning, he took the raven's hands and led them to his belt, the Uchiha cocking an eyebrow and shifting as his pants suddenly got uncomfortably tight. The grin on Naruto's face proved he was well aware of Sasuke's discomfort, but luckily for him, he kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke got the belt undone, pulling it from all the loops and letting it clatter to the floor. Then, without prompting, he began undoing the other's pants, pushing the button through the eyehole and then unzipping the fly.

Naruto slid back to his feet, gyrating his hips while looping his index fingers into two of the belt loops and yanking down on the pants, forcing them to slide down inch by inch. The raven managed to keep his eyes locked on Naruto's, even though the blond's were slightly obscured. The slight downturn to the other's lips proved he didn't like that Sasuke's attention wasn't on his groin.

Getting the pants off completely and kicking them aside, Naruto straddled his lap again, getting comfortable and rocking his hips forward, stimulating Sasuke's already pleased organ. The blond's lips found the other's left ear, his hands wrapping around Sasuke's neck and burying themselves in his hair.

"Just because I need money doesn't mean you'll get whatever you want, Uchiha," he breathed with a chuckle.

Sasuke smirked at that. "It's been my experience that everything in life has a price, Uzumaki. Even you."

Naruto pulled back, clearly ready with a clever retort, but Sasuke didn't give him the opportunity. Ensuring to pay close attention, he leaned up and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Naruto's and biting at his bottom lip, tugging on it when he pulled away from the brief kiss, a smirk on his features.

He could see the confusion, and then the shift to anger, and was getting ready for the explosion he was sure was coming when the lights turned on and like rapid fire, the manager was beside them, looking somewhat pleased when his eyes found Sasuke, probably because he was happy to see him return.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I'm afraid we're closing now."

"Of course." Sasuke didn't give Naruto time to recover. He stood up, and watched the blond's brief moment of shock before he landed on his ass on the ground, letting out a shout and glaring up at Sasuke. The Uchiha just smirked. "I guess I'll see you around, moron."

"I'll fucking get you for that, you prick!" Naruto yelled after him, Sasuke already having walked away, hands in his pockets and smirk on his lips.

The second he got to his car, he slammed the door and pulled his notebook towards himself, writing down all his new findings for the evening. When he was done, he put the notebook down, leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes, trying to burn the memory of Naruto's expression in his brain forever.

He had to say, he'd never thought he'd have a craving for ramen until he licked his lips and could taste the barest hints of what remained from his brief kiss with Naruto.

"You're a very interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki," he said to himself with a smirk, opening his eyes and starting the car.

* * *

The door to Naruto's one-bedroom apartment squeaked loudly when it was pushed open, the blond standing in the doorway for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and shuffling into the dark hallway. He closed the door silently behind himself, not wanting to disturb the neighbours, and dropped his duffel bag on the floor by the entrance, since he was going to need it again the following day.

Throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter, he rolled his neck and walked towards his bedroom, contemplating a shower, but knowing he didn't have time. He still had homework to finish for the following day, and if he was going to get any sleep whatsoever, a shower was out of the question.

Entering his room, he picked up his backpack and pulled out his biology textbook, throwing it onto his desk and then yanking out his laptop. Rubbing his eyes, he fell down into his creaky chair and put his computer down, plugging it in and then opening it, typing in his password on the broken keys.

It took him a while to flip through his book to the right page, letting out a huge yawn and glancing at the time. He cursed not having a car, since it would make his commute home only thirty minutes, tops, as opposed to the two hours it took when he waited for the fucking bus.

"No point complaining about that now," he snorted to himself, beginning to read the chapter and taking the appropriate notes. Once he was done, he looked over what he'd written briefly and reformatted it into a summary of the chapter, like he was meant to. Rubbing his eyes and emailing it to his TA, he stood up and moved towards the bathroom.

Grabbing his toothbrush, he added toothpaste to it and turned on the tap, licking his lips before bringing it towards his mouth, and pausing. He licked his lips again, feeling the slight sting in his bottom one where Sasuke had bitten him.

The sound of the water hitting the basin echoed off the tiled walls, but Naruto ignored it. He brought one hand up to his lips, frowning slightly, and then thrust it under the water as if he'd just burned himself. He didn't want to think about the kiss, especially since he was almost positive the entire thing had just been some stupid experiment of Sasuke's.

Jabbing his toothbrush into his mouth almost painfully, he brushed his teeth like mad, tasting blood in his mouth, but not able to make himself care. Then, he let out an angry cry and pulled it from his mouth, both hands burying themselves in his hair and tugging on the blond strands, some toothpaste falling onto his head.

"God! He drives me insane!" he exclaimed loudly to no one in particular, spitting foam onto his sink and mirror. "What does he want from me?!"

He regretted agreeing to the stupid paper, because he was going to think about Sasuke's ulterior motives every single time he saw the bastard. Even if he was just coming for a good time. Kiba'd been right there, why had it been Naruto he'd asked for if not for an ulterior motive?

Letting out a sigh, he spat the foam out of his mouth and rinsed it out, then poured water over his head to get the toothpaste out of his hair and turned off the tap. It was far too late to be dwelling on something like this, especially considering he had school in less than four hours, and he really wanted to sleep as much as possible until then.

Moving into his room, he stripped off his jeans and hoodie, then fell onto his bed without bothering to change out of his boxers, or pull the blankets out from under him. His eyes closed and he was snoring less than a second later.

It felt like no time had passed at all when his alarm went off two and a half hours later. He barely registered it, he was so tired, and contemplated skipping class before knowing he would regret it, so he just reached out and slammed his hand down on the infernal machine, and rolled onto his back, sitting up.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he stumbled towards his closet to grab some clothes and yank them on, not even caring if they didn't match. He pulled his hoodie over his shirt, grabbed his laptop off his desk, and put it back into his bag. When he left his apartment, he forced a grin and greeted all of his neighbours, who returned the greeting happily and asked him how school was going.

It was always awkward talking to them, because he never knew when one might happen into his workplace and see him, but he'd not been too worried about it, considering everyone who lived in this place couldn't afford to go where _he_ worked.

When he hit the street, he'd just missed the bus, and had to chase it four blocks before he finally caught up to it. The ride to school was long, and normally he would consider sleeping, but he had things to do. Pulling out his Chemistry book, he flipped it open and began to read it over, not remembering whether his midterm was that day, or the following one. Either way, a little extra reading never hurt anybody.

The walk from the bus stop to his first class took less than ten minutes, and he got there just in time to grab a seat near the front, choosing that particular location because it kept him awake. Knowing the professor was literally right in front of him helped with not falling asleep. Considering he was working his ass off to stay in school, he wanted to actually benefit from it.

 _God, I really need to get afternoon classes next term,_ he thought with a groan, knowing he'd said the exact same thing the previous term. He just couldn't seem to catch a break.

When the professor walked in, he started handing back their previous assignment, and Naruto felt a cold sweat break out across his body, holding out his hand when the professor handed him back his own paper. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the grade, and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the A-minus. Apparently, even sleep-deprived, he was still passing all his courses.

He couldn't wait to graduate and get a good job, so that he would finally know what sleep felt like. Living the way he had been for the past two and a half years... he was surprised he wasn't dead yet.

Getting to work writing notes when the professor started his lecture, he bit at his bottom lip, and tried to ignore the sting he felt so he wouldn't think about Sasuke. The bastard was occupying far too much of his mind.

* * *

"Hey, butthead."

Naruto turned away from the door that would lead out to the stage, Kiba jogging slightly to catch up to him.

"I just thought I'd warn you that he's there again."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto paled. He knew it was his turn to do a private show for the guy, especially since he'd managed to dodge the last three requests from him.

"No, the other guy. The one who likes to wave his money around."

The blond blinked at him in confusion, not understanding who he meant, and then his face hardened. Sasuke. Kiba meant Sasuke. The bastard was out there again, and there wasn't a damn thing Naruto could do about it!

Peeking out the stage door, his eyes scanned the area—even though he knew it wasn't necessary since he'd be in the same spot—and found the Uchiha sitting right at the end of the catwalk in the middle of the stripbar. Naruto exhaled angrily, frowning at the raven and pulling back so as not to be seen.

"What the fuck is he doing back here?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Seriously, didn't the raven have better things to do than come harass him in his place of work? Apparently not, since he was sitting in his usual seat again.

Naruto hated that it was already his "usual seat" when this was only the fourth time he'd been there. And it was still the middle of the week, so there weren't very many patrons, which meant he was going to be stuck with Sasuke no matter what.

Resisting the urge to throw a mini tantrum, he took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage, moving past Neji without a word and stomping to the end of the catwalk, crossing his arms and glaring down at Sasuke with narrowed blue eyes.

"Good evening, Naruto."

The bastard had the audacity to smirk at him! Naruto wanted to rip his face off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I going to be interrogated every night, or are you going to eventually believe I'm here for the same reasons as everyone else?" Sasuke held up a fifty dollar bill, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched, wondering just how rich the guy was that he could afford to throw around fifty dollar bills every frickin' night.

"There's no way you're here just for the lap dances, Uchiha. I may not seem all that smart to you, but I'm definitely not as dumb as you think I am."

"Clearly you lack intelligence if you don't believe I have urges just like everyone else." Sasuke smirked. "But I suppose if you don't believe me, I'm simply going to have to continue coming here until you _do_ believe me."

He flicked the fifty, as if trying to remind Naruto it was there, and smirked pleasantly. The blond grit his teeth and stalked forward, snatching the money from the other's hand and shoving it into his pocket. Then, he crouched down onto his haunches, and stared Sasuke right in the eyes.

"I'm warning you now, Uchiha, if this is some kind of experiment, you'll quickly learn that fucking with me isn't a good idea. Just remember that."

"I would if it had any validity to it, which it doesn't." Sasuke's smirk widened. "I merely enjoy watching you remove your clothing."

Naruto fake-smiled at him—mostly because Ebisu was watching—and then started to stalk towards his pole to start dancing, like he did every night, but Sasuke called him back. Turning, Naruto eyed him, the raven motioning for him to return to the end of the stage. Sighing, the blond made a huge deal of walking back down the catwalk and bending down in front of Sasuke again.

"What?"

"I want a lap dance."

Naruto stared at him. "What?" he repeated.

"You heard me," Sasuke said with a smirk. "You took my money, now give me what I want."

"You said you wanted me to take my clothes off."

"I did. I also want a lap dance."

Staring at him, Naruto shrugged and then stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, glancing at Ebisu, who was busy scolding Genma for something or another, and threw the shirt onto the stage. Then he undid his belt and pants, yanked them off, and stepped out of them. Leaping off the stage, he straddled Sasuke's lap, rocked his hips for about five seconds, and then stood up, grinning at the Uchiha.

"That's what your fifty bucks was worth. For another fifty, I'll wiggle my ass in your face."

Sasuke snorted and turned towards Ebisu, raising his hand to catch the other's attention.

Naruto was back in his lap instantly, one hand clenching the strands at the back of the Uchiha's head, and the other holding the raven's wrist, having wrenched his arm down.

"What do you want from me?!" he hissed angrily. "Seriously, go analyse someone else!"

"Is it so hard to believe, Uzumaki, that I genuinely do enjoy watching you remove your clothing?"

"You could probably get anyone you wanted," Naruto snapped, tugging on Sasuke's hair harder. He saw the other wince, but it was barely noticeable, he could have imagined it. "Why me? You have to _pay_ me!"

"Maybe I have a thing for blonds." Sasuke snorted. "Do you see my notebook?"

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"My notebook. If you recall, our previous meetings, I always had my notebook so I could write things down about you. Last night, and tonight, I don't have it. Shouldn't that inform you of my motives?"

Naruto let him go, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly, but remaining seated in the other's lap, hoping he was cutting off circulation to his feet. "So you're telling me that you're coming here and spending hundreds of dollars a night because you genuinely want to watch me take my clothes off and shake my ass in your face?"

Sasuke smirked again, his hands sliding down from where they rested on the armrests and moving smoothly up the blond's thighs to his hips, thumbs rubbing slow, deliberate circles on his skin. The blond's eyes narrowed.

"You have too much pride to shake your ass in my face," Sasuke replied cooly. "But everything else you've done has left me desiring much, much more."

The blond just narrowed his eyes further when the Uchiha leaned up and bit his bottom lip again, aggravating the injury he'd already caused, though Naruto tried not to let it bother him. He was trying to keep his attention on the raven to establish whether or not he believed him.

What Sasuke had said was true, he _didn't_ have his notebook with him, but did that really mean he'd stopped analysing him? And realistically, not very many of his patrons kissed him. In fact, Naruto couldn't recall a single one who'd even tried.

If Sasuke was interested in him, he had a really weird way of showing it.

He waited for the raven to finish playing with his lip, and when Sasuke finally pulled away, the blond turned his nose up at him, glaring. "No analysing?"

"No analysing," Sasuke repeated, his hands moving slowly up and down Naruto's sides, shifting back to rub his thighs, and then sliding back up to his chest. When the blond noticed him starting to move them around his sides and towards his back, he grabbed the other's wrists and pulled them away.

"Give me fifty more bucks, and I'll make sure you have a _very_ good night." Naruto grinned. "And I hope you brought a change of underwear, because you're going to need one."

He stood up and backed himself towards the stage, ready to show Sasuke how _normal_ people had a good time.

* * *

Though it had become increasingly difficult to hide his activities from his parents, they merely assumed Sasuke had obtained a new and very expensive hobby, which in some respects, he had. Still, they questioned him regularly about his depleting bank account, which he easily dismissed without too many difficulties.

He was rather enjoying his new nightly activities, and with most of his classes being so late in the afternoon, he was able to go almost every night without suffering too badly from sleep deprivation. That, and coupled with the blond's two days off, he easily stayed on top of both sleep and homework.

Though he'd noticed a steep decline of late in entries to his notebook. When he'd continued going to the club to analyse Naruto, he'd always returned home with at least a page and a half of information pertaining to the blond, but the last few nights, whenever he got back to his car, he noticed he hadn't actually been paying attention to much about the blond other than the way his body moved with relation to the music playing.

It had become somewhat of a concern, because after an entire month of watching Naruto, to have spent the past week not noticing anything new, something was wrong. There was still so much to learn about the blond, but whenever he reached his car, all he could remember was the way his skin felt, or what Naruto's lips did, or how he moved against him. Nothing pertaining to the blond himself, just—other unimportant things.

The raven scowled, pacing his room in annoyance, trying to establish whether it was worth going out that night or not. What if he returned home with no new information again? Wasn't he just wasting his money? Naruto was an experiment, Sasuke wasn't meant to dwell on how his skin felt, that wasn't pertinent to his book!

He glanced at the clock, already an hour later than he usually was when he showed up at the stripbar. His entire being ached for him to go, but his brain insisted he had no purpose to return. Clearly, if he no longer analysed anything, Naruto's usefulness had expired? He didn't truly believe he'd learned everything there was to learn about the blond, but maybe he'd exhausted the ability to learn by watching alone, and without asking questions, he would never know anything more.

No, he had no choice. He had to go back. His body was screaming at him, and in some respects, so was his head. He had to see Naruto, whether it was beneficial tonight, or not. He turned and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, and then reached for his notebook when his hand froze.

He stared at it for a long while, his school logo glaring back at him, daring him to pick the book up. Clenching his fist, he grinded his teeth and then turned on his heel, stalking out of his room without grabbing the notebook, and knowing if he learned anything new about Naruto, he would have forgotten it long before returning home.

When he got into his car, and slammed the door, he stared out the windshield before reaching for the handle, pausing when it closed around it, and then scolding himself, pulling his hand away. He pushed the key into the ignition, paused, and then started to reach for the handle again, debating whether or not he should return upstairs to get his book. Letting out a growl, he shifted both hands onto the steering wheel.

Clenching it tightly, he narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what was happening. He suspected he might know, but there was no possible way that was the case. The mere idea was ludicrous.

He glanced at his reflection in the rear-view mirror, narrowing his eyes at himself and shaking his head, turning to look out the front window again. Shaking his head a second time, he shifted the car into reverse, deciding there was only one way to determine whether or not his analysis was correct.

Screeching down the street and practically speeding the entire way to the stripbar, he parked his car almost obsessively straight before exiting it and throwing the usual cover charge at the doorman.

Before he entered the main area, he tried to distinguish a few things about himself, and once he was satisfied, he rounded the corner and looked up at Naruto. The second his eyes found the blond, he noticed a slight increase in his heart rate, and a sense of satisfaction permeated from every pore in his body.

When Naruto's eyes found his, the blond flashed him such an amazingly brilliant grin that Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back, moving further into the bar and sitting down in his usual seat, which the manager had started putting a "reserved" sign on due to his frequency there.

The blond was already unbuttoning his shirt sexily while walking down the catwalk, sliding to his knees and grinning at the Uchiha so brightly, Sasuke felt his breath catching in his lungs. It was like he'd made Naruto's entire night just by walking into the place, and that felt—pretty damn good.

"You're late."

Sasuke noticed the shot to his groin the blond's voice gave him, and as much as he might not like to admit it, there was no way he could deny it any longer. Based on his analysis of himself, which he knew to be correct because he was rarely ever wrong, Sasuke was—at the very _least_ —attracted to Naruto.

In a very subtle and probably highly possessive way.

He found the realization didn't bother him as much as he'd thought, it was more the repercussions of such a realization he was worried about. After all, wasn't it a stripper's job to be desirable? Sasuke didn't relish the thought of being attracted to someone who made it their job to be attractive.

"I got held up," the raven finally replied, having noticed the blond's confusion at the lack of response. He smirked at the other, leaning back in his seat and pulling out a fifty, as per usual, waiting for the blond to get down to business. "You almost looked upset when I walked in before you noticed me."

"I think that was just your ego, Uchiha," Naruto grinned, sliding off the stage and seating himself in the raven's lap, taking the fifty and putting it in his pant's pocket before wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. "Though I would have missed your—generosity had you not come tonight."

"Hn," Sasuke let his hands slowly trail up the blond's thighs, moving them to his hips and letting his fingers trail up and down his sides.

He'd noticed that first night that the blond had allowed him free reign of the front part of his body, but not the back. And even after a month of coming here, Sasuke still hadn't seen the other's back, though currently, considering his new realization, he didn't really care to see it anymore.

"Was that the sound of a wounded ego?" Naruto grinned, rocking his hips forward, which instantly earned him the beginnings of an erection from the raven. That had been happening a lot lately, and Sasuke was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Then again, it was hard for anyone to have a sexy man plop down on their lap and _not_ get an erection.

Sasuke snorted. "Do what you're paid for."

"If I didn't know better, Uchiha, I'd think I was getting under your skin." Naruto snorted.

He started to stand, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him forward with a smirk, and biting at his chin.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Uzumaki, or next time I walk in here, I'll choose someone else."

Naruto barked out a laugh, rocking his hips downwards, Sasuke struggling to keep his face emotionless since he was sure the blond had done that on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

"I'm too irresistible, Uchiha." Naruto grinned. "Even to a bastard like you."

"Hn." The raven released his hold on the blond and shoved him slightly. "Shut up and strip."

Chuckling, Naruto got to his feet and swayed his hips, slowly removing his belt and working on his pants.

It wasn't until the blond had them around his ankles and was back on the stage dancing that Sasuke realized he'd been touching the other's back, and neither of them had even noticed.

* * *

As much as Sasuke liked to deny the more disturbing things in life—such as being attracted to a stripper—even _he_ was only human, and after a while, it wasn't as easy to ignore anymore. Though nothing between them had really changed outwardly, he felt like they had some kind of silent understanding. Naruto never took his eyes off Sasuke, even when other people tried to call him over, and Sasuke didn't pay the manager to throw said people out.

Nevertheless, especially on the weekends, the raven was slowly losing his patience with the amount of people trying to gain the attention of what he considered his, even if he didn't have his name stamped on the damn blond. It wasn't a secret Uchihas were possessive, and he was certain Naruto knew that. It was probably why the blond hadn't bothered showing anyone else any interest.

It didn't make Sasuke any happier, though. After having been seeing the blond for close to two months, and summer vacation slowly creeping up on them, he knew that soon more people would be pouring in and he didn't fancy the thought of having to share the blond. Something which was easily seen that evening when he walked in and found an entire football team sitting in his usual area.

He stood at the entrance staring at them angrily, wondering if they'd even noticed the "reserved" sign and resisting the urge to go sit in his chair anyway, even though it was occupied. And then possibly beat the crap out of anyone who tried to remove him from said chair.

They were saved any possible injuries when the brunet Naruto was often hanging out with on slow nights walked over to Sasuke, grinning at him. The raven just stared at him, not amused if the idiot thought he could replace Naruto. He didn't have much going for him if that was what he was hoping.

"You're kinda late there, Uchiha."

Sasuke's jaw clenched at the other's words, and he couldn't help the anger surging through his chest at the thought that the words implied someone had asked for Naruto in one of the private rooms.

"Where is he?"

"Calm down," the brunet said, rolling his eyes. "It was getting too rowdy in here, so he thought he'd let you enjoy his company alone."

The anger instantly disappeared, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at how pleased the brunet looked, wondering why. When the other motioned for him to follow, the raven did so without hesitation, knowing if someone jumped him he would have no problems defending himself. He didn't know why he was suspicious, but the brunet wasn't very comforting.

Moving further into the back than even Sasuke had been, the other stripper stopped in front of a door and motioned it. "He's in there. Have fun."

Sasuke watched him walk away, noting he didn't look over his shoulder once. The raven's eyes narrowed further, suspicious, and then he looked at the door. He moved up in front of it, glared at the doorknob, and then threw open the door.

At first, he was confused, but it took his brain only a few seconds to establish what he was seeing, and a smirk curled onto his lips. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room in a chair, grinning cockily with his legs splayed open and his arms crossed. He'd already removed his clothes so he sat in nothing more than his boxer-briefs and fedora on his head.

"I didn't know it was my birthday," Sasuke teased, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He found a lock beneath the doorknob and turned it, not wanting anyone to interrupt them.

"Neither did I, guess this just worked out well," the blond replied, his grin widening.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and looked around the room, enjoying the way everything was bouncing back on itself.

All four walls were covered with mirrors. Everywhere he looked, he saw one version of himself and Naruto, and he quite enjoyed that. Moving forward, smirk still in place, he glanced up over the blond's head and could just barely make out a few of the scars peeking out from over the top of the chair. His eyes returned to the blond's, who looked particularly mischievous.

Once he was standing right in front of him, Sasuke smirked, leaning down and resting his hands on either arm rest, face inches away from Naruto's. "What now? Are you expecting a lap dance?"

"Are you offering?" Naruto grinned.

"Depends. Do you have fifty dollars?"

The blond snorted and shoved Sasuke's face away, standing up and turning them around, then pushing the raven into the chair. It took a conscious effort for Sasuke not to immediately look at the mirror in front of him. He didn't need to see Naruto's back.

"This is going to be different," Naruto informed Sasuke, walking backwards towards the small table by the door, and hitting the play button on the small stereo. He let his hips sway back and forth, a grin on his face, and moved over to the raven again.

"I noticed," Sasuke replied, watching the other move closer, and then trying not to have his eyebrows shoot up when the blond took his fedora off and plopped it onto the raven's head.

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" Naruto snorted, turning his back on Sasuke and moving across the room to the door.

Like it was no big deal he'd just shown Sasuke his back.

Like it was no big deal he'd taken off his fedora.

Like it was no big fucking deal that he was virtually doing things he would only do with someone he trusted.

Sasuke was speechless. Were he anyone else, his jaw would have hit the ground. Instead, he just sat frozen in his chair, eyes glued on the blue ones staring right back at him.

Naruto's hips gyrated in time with the music, the blond bringing his hands up to his hair, running his fingers through the blond strands and then letting them slide down his neck and chest. One slid back up his side and into his hair again, but the other moved down to between his legs, rubbing himself through his boxer-briefs. Sasuke's eyes lowered unconsciously, his tongue coming out to moisten dry lips when he saw the other's member hardening.

He shifted his eyes back up to Naruto's, noting the lust and determination in the blue depths. That, and he could tell the blond was just reeking confidence. Like he knew what he was doing was exactly what Sasuke wanted, and he had every right to be that damn cocky, because he was one-hundred percent correct.

The blond continued gyrating his hips, rubbing one hand along his body while the other continued working between his legs, but his eyes just stayed locked on Sasuke's, and the emotions flickering through them were just turning the Uchiha on. More than anything else the blond was doing, those eyes were making him want to cream his pants.

After a few agonizing minutes of that, Naruto started walking forward, stopping in front of Sasuke and taking both of his hands, bringing them up to his hips and slowly sliding them down until the raven's thumbs were hooked under the hem of his boxers.

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to the blond's, noting the cocky grin on his face. The Uchiha smirked back.

"Little presumptuous, aren't you?" he asked, Naruto removing his own hands from Sasuke's and shifting the fedora on the Uchiha's head to make it sit better.

"If you don't want this, then go ahead and remove your hands."

The two of them stared at one another, one grinning cockily, and the other smirking knowingly. Neither of them was going to back down, and realistically, Sasuke was pretty sure they were both fine with that.

Leaning forward, he let his hands slide down, thumbs still hooked inside the material of the other's underwear, and slowly pulled them off, biting at Naruto's left nipple as he did so until he couldn't do both anymore. Pulling away and enjoying the dark mark he'd left on the other's flesh, he bent down further to yank the boxer-briefs right to the blond's ankles.

Naruto stepped out of them and kicked them aside, then got to his knees in front of Sasuke and pushed his shoulders back so he was leaning back in his chair again. Grinning, he started undoing the Uchiha's belt, eyes locked on Sasuke's as he worked.

Sasuke let out a grunt when the belt was yanked from the loops and tossed aside, tanned hands quickly returning to undo the button and zipper, reaching in. The blond laughed throatily, one hand moving slowly.

"Commando. I should've guessed that."

"I'm not as easy to read as most," Sasuke insisted with a cocky smirk, hips rising off the seat slightly to gain more friction.

"And I am?" Naruto snorted. "Then tell me, Uchiha: what am I going to do next?"

Sasuke had ideas. Did he ever have ideas. But why spoil a good thing?

"Maybe you should give me a hint."

Grinning broadly, Naruto leaned forward slightly. "Good answer."

Then he lowered his head. Sasuke's eyes slid shut as he exhaled slowly, one hand coming up to bury in blond locks while the other stayed slack at his side. Even without looking, he could tell the blond was grinning.

A small hum escaped Sasuke's lips, his head falling backwards and his fingers tightening in the other's hair.

Forcing his head back up, Sasuke managed to peel his eyes open and stared down at the other, the blond so enthralled with what he was doing Sasuke could see the results between Naruto's legs.

When the blond's eyes opened and he glanced up at Sasuke, something snapped inside the raven and the previously gentle hand in the blond's hair tightened and he yanked his head, forcing the other's head back so the blond was staring up at the ceiling.

Sasuke didn't like being predictable, but he felt Naruto had known that was coming, because even with his head tilted back at that uncomfortable angle, the blond's eyes were still locked on Sasuke's, his lips turned up into a grin, and hands clutching at the raven's pants.

Staring at him emotionlessly, the Uchiha took a few seconds to decide what he wanted to have happen. Once he was pleased with his decision, he smirked back and got to his feet, wrenching the blond up in the process. If this was what the other had planned, Sasuke was at least going to grant him the courtesy of delivering.

Shoving the blond backwards harshly, Naruto slammed into one of the mirrors, the glass cracking and a few pieces falling to the floor, but mostly remaining in place against the wall. Sasuke pressed into him a second later, grinding against him and letting out a hiss, hips rocking upwards roughly. The blond let out a sharp exhale, tugging at the raven's shirt with one hand, pulling the other closer by the belt loop with the other.

Sasuke's mouth descended on Naruto's, tongue forcing its way past the blond's lips and a deep, guttural moan escaping his throat as he moved the muscle urgently along the other's. Before he could fully take control of the kiss, Naruto shoved him, hard, turning them around so that it was Sasuke's turn to slam into the glass wall, spiderweb cracks appearing along the mirror before his eyes slid shut. Naruto's teeth sank into the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Another hiss escaped his lips, pale hands moving down to grip two handfuls of ass and pulling Naruto closer, grinding more urgently as the blond continued to bite down on his neck. The Uchiha breathed hard, his nails digging into Naruto's ass cheeks, but unable to loosen his grip. The blond was breathing just as heavily against his neck, teeth still clamped down hard enough for Sasuke to know he was going to be able to make a perfect impression of the other's teeth when they were done.

Shifting his eyes to the side, he saw something that was going to be important in their following activities, so pushing his weight forward, he turned them back around so Naruto was against the mirror again. Then Sasuke reached out for the lube sitting on the small table beside the stereo, which was still playing whatever song Naruto had put on.

When his hand closed around it, his other came up and clenched blond locks roughly, dark eyes turning back to look at Naruto and finding the other grinning again. Growling, Sasuke pulled him away from the wall, and turned him around, slamming him face-first into it once more. Naruto let out a loud grunt, wincing slightly, but saying nothing, hands out on either side of himself and fingers splayed against the broken glass.

Sasuke breathed hard, eyes narrowed and hand still pushing the blond's head harder against the mirror. His other popped open the lid of the bottle and then proceeded to coat himself with it before tossing it aside.

When he brought his lubed-up hand down, Naruto snorted so loudly it reverberated through the room, the other looking over his shoulder at Sasuke with a grin.

"Please. You're actually going to force us to slow down long enough for that?"

Staring at him, Sasuke smirked and shifted the hand onto the blond's hip instead. Lining himself up, he leaned forward and clamped his teeth down against the other's neck while simultaneously pushing forward. He smirked around a mouthful of flesh at the grunt both actions received him, pulling his hips backwards and pushing them forward again.

He was returning the favour on the other's neck, deciding if he was going to have a mark, Naruto should have one, as well. The blond's breath became sharper, Sasuke biting down a little harder before releasing him completely and closing his eyes, breathing against the other's ear.

"Nn, yeah..." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, fingers digging painfully into the blond's hips and pushed harder, forcing Naruto's body to jerk into the mirror.

The blond reached back with one hand, grabbing a fistful of dark hair from the nape of Sasuke's neck and tugging on it hard, his breath fogging up the glass in front of him, and obscuring his face from the raven. Naruto turned his head slightly, pulling Sasuke's face down and biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood in his mouth, then thrust his tongue past the other's lips.

Sasuke reciprocated the kiss, feeling tension building and knowing Naruto was also struggling to contain himself. The blond's fingers were spasming against the mirror, and after a few more seconds, he broke the kiss and grinded his forehead against the glass, exhaling sharply as the evidence of their activities smeared down the reflective surface in front of him.

Breathing hard, Sasuke returned to lavishing attention on the blond's neck for a few minutes longer before his own release found him, his nails digging into the tanned flesh mercilessly.

He rested his weight against the other, his hands splayed on either side of him, and struggling to keep them both standing by pressing himself further into Naruto, the blond right against the glass, now.

"I hope you plan on paying for that," the blond finally said after they'd both managed to catch their breaths. Sasuke snorted.

"And here I thought you were going to compliment me."

"What, and stroke that ego of yours?" Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "Not a fucking chance, Uchiha."

Snorting again, the raven bit at Naruto's shoulder lightly and then took a step back, pulling his pants up, doing them up in an almost bored fashion before looking up, and feeling his face harden.

During their activities, he hadn't really focussed much of his attention on Naruto's back, but now that he was being presented it with nothing to stop him from staring, all he could do that just that. Stare.

Angry scars of all shapes and sizes marred the other's back, some of them an intense white, and others angry shades of red. Though all were definitely old, it seemed that their ability to heal properly contributed to the colour they ended up being once the wounds had closed.

Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke's stares, or he didn't let it bother him. Either way, he moved across the room to his boxer-briefs and pulled them back on, ignoring the mess that was clearly going to make wearing underwear uncomfortable. Once he grabbed his pants and shirt, he turned to the raven, and flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sasuke smirked back, though his mind still lingered on the scars present on the blond's back. "I wasn't bored," he replied.

Naruto scoffed. "Cocky asshole." He kicked the lube bottle at him, hitting Sasuke's shoe. "Um—Ebisu's gonna be mad about the mirrors..."

"I'll be sure to pay for them," Sasuke said, his smirk widening. "I'm the one who broke them, after all."

"Very true." Naruto laughed, shaking his head, then checked the time. "We're gonna be closing in a few so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned.

"I'm sure I can fit you into my busy schedule." Sasuke unlocked the door and pulled it open, walking out of the room, but glancing back over his shoulder. "Thanks for the dance."

He smirked like a man who'd just gotten laid the entire way out of the stripbar, having ensured to hand over a generous amount of money to the manager when he passed him, knowing Naruto would explain exactly why he'd been given that particular handout.

Reaching the parking lot and getting into his car, he found he hadn't felt this satisfied in a long time, not for as long as he could remember, and he quite enjoyed the feeling. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face the entire ride home, and the more his brain recollected what had just transpired, the more he wanted another opportunity to repeat it.

When he reached his apartment building, he opted to take the stairs to his apartment, frowning thoughtfully the entire way up, and wondering if maybe Naruto was willing to break another rule. The blond had been adamant that he couldn't take Sasuke's card, even though the raven had offered him one multiple times. But maybe he could convince the blond to see him _outside_ the stripbar. Even just once.

Sasuke wasn't really the romantic type, but he definitely would be lying to himself if he denied that he wanted Naruto in more ways than one. Standing in front of his apartment door, he frowned at the wooden surface, and then nodded to himself slowly. Naruto had Sundays off, and it was only two more nights until then. Sasuke was going to ask him out.

Opening his apartment door, he entered the front hall and slammed it behind himself, stretching and dropping his keys on the hall table, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. He froze when his fingers touched material, and he wrenched the hat off his head, staring at the fedora the blond had placed there at the very beginning of the night.

Naruto didn't have his fedora.

If Sasuke didn't get to the club before opening tomorrow night—people were going to see more than they were allowed to...

* * *

Sasuke's foot tapped impatiently against the hard floor beneath his sneakers, the girl in front of him turning around constantly to glare at him, as if doing so for the thousandth time would have a different effect than the previous nine-hundred times. His eyes flickered towards the clock on the far side of the room, his hand moving along and recording everything the professor was saying, even though he wasn't really listening.

He wasn't sure what time Naruto started work, but it was already nearing five o'clock, which was when his class ended, and he wanted to get the other his hat as soon as possible. Even though Sasuke was probably going to be getting him in a private room again that night, he still didn't want to risk getting there even a minute too late, and have the blond exposing himself to someone who wasn't him.

No one had the right to see Naruto's expressions when he danced but him. _No one_.

The bell finally rang out in the corridor, and Sasuke started packing away his things immediately, the professor yelling about their papers being due over the noise. Snapping his bag shut, Sasuke threw it over his shoulder and hurried towards the door, anxious to get to his car and back to the club.

He'd stopped by there before class in the morning, but it had been completely empty, and no one had even been present for him to give the hat to so that it could be passed along to Naruto. He was certain someone was there now, considering the stripbar opened at seven, and it was now five.

Pulling his keys from his pocket when he hit the stairs to the parking garage, he climbed them two at a time and pushed through the door at the top, hitting the button on his keys that would unlock his door, turning towards his car, and practically screeching to a halt.

A lithe figure was leaning back against the sleek black car, his arms crossed over his chest, wearing an immaculate charcoal suit, and a bored expression. His eyes found Sasuke's before the Uchiha could decide what he should do, and gritting his teeth, hands clenched at his sides, he saw no other choice now but to move forward towards the person standing beside his car.

"Hello little brother."

"Itachi," he greeted stiffly, clenching his jaw. "I didn't expect to see you so far from home."

"The journey wasn't favourable, I only saw fit to perform it due to mother and father."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched involuntarily, wondering what they could have said that would have had his brother get on a plane to come check up on him.

"You haven't been returning my calls. Or theirs."

"I've been busy," he informed him, moving around him to the other side of the car and opening the back door, throwing his bag inside, eyes straying briefly to the fedora resting on the passenger seat.

"So I've seen. Interesting new hobby you have, Sasuke. Mother would be so proud."

Tensing, the younger teen's eyes rose to regard his brother, who had turned to look at him and stared back evenly, no emotions present whatsoever on his porcelain-like face.

"You've been following me."

"You've been evasive," was the immediate retort. "Mother was ready to come down here to check in on you, but I felt it would be more prudent to come instead. I'm glad I did and not her, she would have been severely disappointed in you."

"It's not what it looks like," Sasuke snapped, feeling defensive. "I'm not interested in the disgusting act present in stripclubs, it's..." he trailed off, hating that he had to explain himself to his brother.

"The blond?"

His eyes narrowed threateningly, wondering just how much Itachi might know about Naruto. How much had he seen? Nothing from the previous night, he knew that for certain, but what about things that had transpired before?

"He's your type, I'll admit that. I wasn't surprised when he was the one I saw you sit down in front of. Though I'd have hoped you had more decency."

"What do you _want_ , Itachi?" He was beginning to lose his temper, now. He had to get Naruto's hat back to him, and he didn't appreciate his brother reprimanding him with things that certainly didn't concern him.

"I'm merely here to discuss your future, Sasuke." He moved away from the raven's car towards a silver volvo sitting beside it, opening the passenger-side door. "Get in. We're going to dinner."

"I have plans," Sasuke replied sharply.

"Your little boy-toy can wait."

Itachi's tone suggested there was no room for argument, and Sasuke knew that if he didn't do as his brother said, he was going to report back to their father, and then he'd be screwed. Growling, Sasuke slammed the car door angrily and locked his vehicle up again, storming silently around his car and getting into Itachi's, checking his watch.

He still had time. Knowing Itachi's impatience, they'd be going to dinner someplace with fast service. In and out in less than two hours, which would be cutting it fairly close to Naruto's starting time, but it should be enough. He'd be able to get the other's hat to him, and ask him into a private room for a repeat of the previous night.

Though he was a little concerned with their new arrangement. On the one hand, he wanted to pay Naruto because he was still working, theoretically, even though sex didn't include his work, but on the other hand, he felt like paying him would be an insult. He was kind of stuck in that respect, and figured if he just paid Naruto at the beginning before anything happened, they'd both feel better about it.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed they were heading towards the highway, wondering where they could possibly be eating that would cause Itachi to be going on that particular road. When he turned to ask him just that, his brother glanced at him and answered before he could ask.

"We're going to the airport." He turned to look at Sasuke again briefly. "I never said that we were eating dinner here.

Sasuke's blood ran cold.

* * *

Naruto checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time in the past two minutes, wondering when the fuck Sasuke was going to show up. He knew the other was aware of the fact that he had his hat, the raven was a fucking genius or something. If he could read Naruto like an open book, then he'd fucking know the blond was freaking out—very subtly—about not having his fucking hat.

Twice he'd looked over at Kiba and opened his mouth, but then he'd snapped it shut again, scowling at the ground. His friend didn't know he relied on his hat so much, and really, he didn't want him to know. And if Kiba walked out without his hat, then he was the one who'd get in trouble, and that wasn't fair.

And how the fuck did Ebisu not have extra hats, the bastard! Naruto knew he was being difficult on purpose, because the blond had told him he'd lost his hat, and his manager had replied that he'd watched it walk out on Sasuke's head. Clearly, he wasn't pleased. And now he was making Naruto pay for it in the worst of ways, and the irony of that was: Ebisu didn't even know it.

"I hate Fridays," Kiba complained, stretching loudly. "So many people, but the pay off bites. Cheap bastards. I say none of us get undressed until someone pops out a hundred or something."

"Yeah, right." Neji finished doing up his pants and tucked his shirt in. "No one would pay that much to watch your mutt ass shake on stage."

"Except you," Naruto whispered, almost too low for anyone to hear, then smirked when Neji's head shot in his direction, the Hyuuga obviously having heard him. And here he'd thought he was being quiet.

"Well, show time." Kiba slapped his hands together, having ignored Neji's comment. He pushed his hat onto his head and marched out of the room, the Hyuuga following, tilting his head slightly to get a good look at the brunet's ass.

Naruto stayed seated on the bench in front of his pseudo-locker, pressing his lips together and playing with the strap of his duffel bag. Sighing, he stood up and raked one hand through his hair, figuring he could just strip with his eyes closed as much as possible. Sasuke would come by eventually. It wasn't like he was going to be spending the entire night without his hat. And once the Uchiha showed up, he wouldn't even need it anyway.

Walking out of the room and heading for the stairs, Genma appeared in front of him, holding out a roll of money. Naruto frowned, taking it.

"You've been requested in one of the private rooms. Ebisu sent me to get you."

The blond's heart lifted instantly, feeling relieved Sasuke was already there, but the wince on Genma's face informed him he was getting his hopes up prematurely.

"Don't get so excited, kid. It's not him."

"Who is it?"

The bouncer didn't answer, he just turned and led the way towards the private rooms, hesitating when they reached the appropriate door, then pulling it open and motioning him inside. Naruto felt like he was ready for anything, which was why when he walked into the room and caught sight of who was present, he realized he was so unbelievably _not_ ready for the sight that greeted him.

"Naruto."

Just hearing his name passing through those lips was like the other's hands had slithered over his entire body in less than a second. He felt disgusting already, and nothing had even happened yet. He would have cursed Ebisu for punishing him, but he knew this wasn't his manager. This was because Sasuke kept stealing Naruto.

It had been a fucking long time since he'd been stuck alone with Orochimaru.

"It's been a long time," Naruto forced out, the door closing behind him. He turned to look at it briefly, feeling like Genma had just betrayed him, and then looked back at the man in front of him.

"It has. You kept getting stolen away, so I felt like coming early today. I knew if I arrived before anyone else, I would guarantee myself an audience with you. It has been far too long since I've had the pleasure. I kept getting stuck with second best."

Today was a really fucking shitty day for his god damn fedora to be sitting on Sasuke's head!

"I'm honoured," he forced out. Aside from Sasuke—who only came for him—Orochimaru was their best customer, and Ebisu was going to rip him a new one, possibly even fire him, if he didn't make the snake feel as special as possible.

He always did it, so it wasn't a problem, he just didn't like doing it anymore. Not only because of his missing fedora but also because it had just started becoming increasingly difficult to feel like dancing for anyone other than Sasuke. Everyone else was just—disgusting.

"You're welcome to choose whichever song you'd prefer for today." Orochimaru leered, motioning the stereo while taking a seat in the chair provided.

Sighing, Naruto turned to the stereo and picked whatever song happened to come on first, because no matter what was playing, he wasn't going to be enjoying himself. Turning back to Orochimaru, he started swaying his hips, doing his best to keep eye contact for the moment, since he usually always did. He watched the older man's tongue slither out from between his lips to moisten them, his eyes locked on Naruto's rocking pelvis.

The blond reached up, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, letting his head roll back and closing his eyes, trying to pretend it was Sasuke he was dancing for. He let one hand leave his shirt to trail up his neck and into his hair, the other travelling down his chest towards his pants, where he slowly untucked his shirt and shifted so his hand was under it, moving back up.

A groan left his throat, and he straightened his head again, opening his eyes and feeling so turned on that he was momentarily startled when he saw Orochimaru in front of him, but managed to recover, shifting his hands back to his shirt and unbuttoning the remaining buttons.

The man in front of him looked confused, and intrigued, which Naruto didn't particularly like. He got his shirt off and shrugged it from his shoulders, moving forward while undoing his belt, gyrating his hips and looking down while he worked, stopping in front of Orochimaru.

Letting out a startled shout when the older man grabbed his ass and pulled him onto his lap, it took a conscious effort for the blond not to deck him in the face out of instinct, but he counted to ten in his head, and forced himself to keep working, getting his belt off and throwing it to the ground, imagining the buckle hitting the snake in the face.

He was forced to pause in his actions when Orochimaru's hand touched his face, the raven lifting his chin and forcing him to look up, their eyes locking. The pervert had the most disgusting leer on his face Naruto had ever seen.

"I've never noticed before—how absolutely stunning your eyes are."

Yeah, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sasuke checked his watch impatiently while he sat in the back seat of the cab, his leg jerking up and down rapidly. Though dinner had been short, just as he'd predicted, he'd been fucking flown home and back, which had _not_ been short, and now he was pissed off because instead of going to the stripbar to meet Naruto and give him his hat, he was left with the knowledge that the blond had spent the entire night without it, and that made him incredibly jealous.

Not to mention, jealousy aside, he wasn't entirely sure how Naruto would've reacted to it. He knew the blond relied on his hat a lot, but he couldn't really determine without more data whether or not it would impede the other's ability to do his job or not. He could only hope he'd done all right.

The cab stopped outside the parking garage at his university, Sasuke tossing the driver much more than he owed, and leaping from the car. He didn't run, but he definitely hurried towards the stairs and climbed them quickly enough that he was out of breath when he reached the appropriate level. Rushing towards his car, unlocking the doors while he went, he climbed in and started it, peeling out of the parking lot so quickly his tires squealed against the asphalt.

Checking the time again on the dash, his hands tightened around the steering wheel, wanting to get there before the place closed in case some other horrendous misfortune happened tomorrow and he couldn't get the fedora back to him _again_. He was still pissed at Itachi for not letting him make a small detour. He'd been fucking ready to buy a new one and drop it off for Naruto, but no! Itachi had to be a fucking asshole!

Reaching the stripbar relatively quickly, he parked in his usual spot and climbed out, grabbing the fedora in the process and slamming the door. Walking towards the entrance, he saw the bouncer hold up his hand to him, and he frowned. The other took a toothpick out of his mouth.

"We're closing in five minutes, don't worry about paying."

Sasuke just nodded a thanks and hurried past him, blinking rapidly so his eyes would adjust to the darkness inside. He scanned the stage and growled when he noticed Naruto missing, walking up to his usual spot and looking around. He caught sight of the brunet he associated as Naruto's friend, even though he didn't really know if he was. Moving over to him, he tried to think of the best way to catch his eye, since he was busy entertaining another patron.

The brunet grinned, rocking his hips into the customer's face, and then looked up, starting slightly at seeing Sasuke standing so close behind the other man. The brunet leaned down and whispered something in the man's ear, then grinned and waggled his eyebrows before pulling himself off his lap and motioning for Sasuke to follow him.

Frowning, the Uchiha did, hurrying after the other since it was clear the stripper needed to get back to his customer, and was doing him a favour.

They moved past all the private rooms, going further back into the club and passing by a room with lockers in it towards a flight of stairs. The brunet stopped at the base and pointed up them.

"He's up there. He just finished with a customer. A regular." The stripper winced. "Ebisu always lets us sit outside after that particular guy."

Sasuke glanced up the stairs, then turned to the other, nodding a thanks and starting up them.

"Hey."

He turned back to the brunet, who looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"I don't know what your deal with him is, but Naruto's a good guy. So don't do anything that'll fuck him up, okay?"

"Don't worry." It was all Sasuke said. He didn't have to explain himself to the brunet, even if he _was_ Naruto's friend.

Turning his back on the other again, he moved up the stairs and pushed through the door at the top, which led outside. He looked left, and then right, where another set of stairs led up to the sidewalk. Naruto was sitting on them, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

Walking over to him, flipping the hat between his hands, he stopped in front of the blond and reached forward, dropping it lightly on the other's head.

"I didn't think you were coming," Naruto admitted, still looking up, even though the hat clearly blocked his line of sight.

"I tried; something came up."

"Yeah," the blond whispered. "For me, too."

He sat up, pushing the hat onto his head properly, and grinned up at the raven. Sasuke didn't miss the fact that his eyes were hidden when he did so. "No big deal. Thanks for bringing the hat back."

"What happened?" He wasn't going to let it drop that easily.

"Nothing." Naruto shrugged. "Just a regular. We don't like him much, but it's okay. I got a good payout for the night."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, shoving his hands in his pockets, and scowled. The other stripper implied that the man Naruto had just— _serviced_ was a regular, and that once they were done, they were allowed to sit outside for a while. That, to him, was a bad thing. The only reason to reward the employees was because the person they'd just finished with wasn't someone enjoyable.

"You didn't ask to borrow someone else's hat, did you?" he inquired, not bothering to look at Naruto, since he knew what the answer was. "It hurt your pride to ask, didn't it?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Naruto insisted, standing up and grinning right in Sasuke's face. "Don't worry about it." He shoved the other lightly. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"No," Sasuke said, clenching his fists. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured asking Naruto out, but he knew if he didn't do this now, he wasn't going to work up the nerve to do it tomorrow, and then he'd have to wait until the following weekend. "You have Sunday off, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly, pushing the rim of his hat up slightly, and frowning at the Uchiha.

"Go out with me." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder when he spoke, as if to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Sasuke, I can't." The blond shook his head. "You know I can't, I told you already."

"No," Sasuke smirked, moving forward so that he and Naruto were nose to nose, "you told me you couldn't take my card. You didn't say anything about going out."

The other's eyes flickered down to Sasuke's lips, then back up to his eyes again in less than a second, the raven smirking knowingly, because he was certain he was going to get his way this time. He couldn't force Naruto to take his card, but he could certainly convince him to go out for at least one date.

He felt the blond exhale against his face, the other shifting closer and just barely letting their lips touch. When he spoke, his lips moved against the Uchiha's.

"I can't go out with you—but I eat breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen. It's on the corner of Barclay and MacDonald. If you— _happen_ to be walking by around say, eleven? Maybe we could accidentally by a random happenstance bump into each other."

The raven's smirk widened against the other's lips. "You know, I've been meaning to try that place out for a while."

Sasuke started to shift forward to kiss Naruto, but the blond pulled away, grinning at him cockily and flicking the rim of his hat. "I guess you'll be in for a treat then. You coming tomorrow?"

Scowling at having lost his chance to kiss the other, he merely nodded to the blond, who grinned even more, and waved goodbye, disappearing through the door that led back into the club.

Letting out a small puff of air, Sasuke sat down on the stairs, folding his hands together and trying to ignore how unnaturally fast his heart was beating. Naruto did things to his body that other people couldn't even dream of doing, and the thought of the blond having been serving someone else while he was gone... It made his hands tighten around each other, a deep frown marring his features.

He didn't like other people touching his property.

* * *

The following day was fairly similar to all the other times Sasuke had gone to see Naruto at work, except this time, he'd arrived and immediately asked for a private room with him. Once there, Naruto just danced and they talked and made out a little bit, but they didn't do anything different than they would have out on the floor.

The only reason Sasuke had wanted Naruto in there and not out on the floor was because he didn't want anyone else looking at him. The more he thought about the previous night, the more annoyed he became, because someone else had seen a part of Naruto that Sasuke was pretty sure no one else ever had except for him. And that asshole, whoever he was, had stolen that!

So that entire night had been spent with him hogging Naruto in the back room, and anticipating seeing the other the following day. Neither of them mentioned it, because really, it wasn't meant to be a date. Not in Naruto's opinion, anyway. They were meant to have randomly bumped into each other, and he guessed that was so that people around could prove it to Ebisu if the manager randomly happened to be walking by.

Sasuke doubted it, but whatever eased the other's mind.

He left the same as always, leaving a lingering kiss to the other's cheek and walking out the door, waving goodbye to the bouncer. It felt like an eternity, driving home, getting ready for bed, sleeping, and waking up. The whole process was only a few hours, but it felt like years to him, and he couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped his lips when he finally parked his car a block away from the Ichiraku Ramen place Naruto had mentioned.

And then, he was stuck. Because he didn't want to show up before Naruto and seem too eager or stalkerish, but if he waited too long, he would end up missing him. Surely the blond wasn't going to wait around all day for him. He scowled angrily at the clock, because it was its fault he didn't know what to do, and decided that he'd wait until eleven. Naruto had said eleven, so when his dash said eleven, he would go.

Leaning back in his seat, he reclined it slightly so that he could lay down, and put both hands behind his head, staring at the roof of his car, and thinking about what Itachi had been talking to him about. Mostly the company, but he'd brought up Naruto a few times, insisting that he wasn't in the best line of work for Sasuke to be interested in him. In some respects, the younger Uchiha agreed, but to be fair, Itachi had never been in love, and after a lot of careful analysis, Sasuke _knew_ , without a shadow of a doubt, that he was in love with Naruto.

The thought was disconcerting, especially considering he knew how possessive he was already getting with the blond. He scowled and shook his head, dispelling the unpleasant thoughts and trying to focus more on what the two of them would do today. He supposed they could catch a movie. And go to an arcade or something. Do normal teenager stuff.

He had to wonder, though, if Naruto did any of that stuff. He spent all his time—from what Sasuke understood—going to school, doing homework, and working. He didn't even know when the blond fit sleep into his schedule, let alone video games and movies.

 _Well, either way, we're going to do braindead stuff today,_ Sasuke decided, glancing at the dash, and noting it was eleven-oh-one.

Pulling his seat back up into its normal position, he exited the car and locked the doors, moving around the backend of it to the sidewalk. He walked the single block to the small restaurant and pushed open the door.

He was stunned to find it much busier than he'd anticipated, and looked around to find the other's fedora or a similar hat, craning his neck to see closer to the back.

"Sasuke!"

Turning to the left, he saw a tan arm waving in the air, and had to smirk. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he moved through the throng of people towards the other teen, and froze when he saw him.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to find, seeing Naruto outside his workplace, but the blond was a lot more... well, laid-back than Sasuke had assumed. For one thing, he wasn't wearing any form of a hat whatsoever. His bright blond locks were spiked up haphazardly, and his blue eyes were completely visible to everyone around them.

Instead of his formal work attire, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans with shoes that looked like they'd seen better days, a blue T-shirt and a God-awful orange hoodie overtop it. He had two empty bowls on his left, and another half-empty one in front of him, chopsticks dangling from one hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," the blond said with a grin, forcing Sasuke to snap back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, I never would've expected to find you here." The raven was still somewhat startled, taking a seat across from Naruto and looking him up and down. The other's chewing slowed, a wheat eyebrow cocking.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just..."

"Awesome?" The blond grinned. "Oh, I know." He picked up his bowl and tilted his head back, slurping down the broth from the ramen and then smacking his lips, adding the bowl to the other pile. He turned slightly in his seat and held up his hand.

"Ayame! Can I have another one?"

"Coming right up, Naruto!" Someone called from somewhere Sasuke couldn't see.

The blond turned back to him, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward, grinning slightly and looking Sasuke up and down. "Wow. You really always dress like that, huh?"

Frowning, Sasuke looked down at himself, then back at Naruto. "What's wrong with how I dress?"

"Nothing, if you wanna look like you're always on your way to a funeral," Naruto said with a shrug, leaning back when another steaming bowl of ramen appeared in front of him. "Thanks, Ayame."

"You're welcome." She smiled at Naruto, then glanced at Sasuke. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah, he's just someone I know." The blond seemed visibly uncomfortable with the question, rubbing the back of his head and laughing loudly to make her drop the subject. "I don't know what he'd like, but it's his first time here, so maybe get him your dad's special."

"Sure." She smiled at Naruto, then at Sasuke. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you." The raven inclined his head, and watched her walk away. Then he focussed back on Naruto, resting forward on the table. "You seem to be well-known here."

"I should be, I've been coming here for as long as I can remember." Naruto shrugged, beginning to slurp up more noodles. "So what did you have in mind for today?"

Sasuke shrugged, honestly unsure of what he wanted to do. He was thinking of the movie and arcade, but he honestly didn't know if that would be a good idea. He wanted to be able to have a conversation with Naruto, and going to see a movie, and even the arcade, weren't ideal places to try and start a meaningful discussion with the other.

"What did you have in mind?" the raven inquired, Ayame returning with his bowl. He thanked her and snapped his chopsticks, eying Naruto while the other pondered his options.

"I'm not really sure, I didn't have anything in mind, to be honest." He grinned at Sasuke. "You're the one who asked me out, shouldn't _you_ be the one to think of what we should be doing?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, taking a bite of his ramen and wincing when it burned his tongue slightly. "I'm the boring university student who has nothing better to do than watch an attractive man strip. Don't you think my idea of a good time is limited?"

"I don't know," Naruto grinned, leaning closer, "depends on how attractive the stripper is, I guess."

The Uchiha stared at him, and then snorted, shaking his head and taking another bite of the ramen. He didn't really like it, but Naruto did, so he figured he'd at least finish the one bowl. Though he was shocked the blond could eat so much, that many noodles would probably make him explode.

"Well," Naruto said with a shrug. "You're a talker, right? Or, you like to analyse shit or whatever? So I guess we can just coffeeshop-hop." The blond grinned. "Go from coffee house to coffee house until they kick us out. I'm down with that."

Smirking, Sasuke nodded, looking down into his bowl again. "I think I can handle that."

Naruto's reply was a brilliant grin, and his hand shooting up to ask for another bowl. Sasuke was positive there was no way anyone could eat that much without getting fat.

* * *

To say his day had been a learning experience was an understatement. Though Naruto's personality hadn't changed between the club and outside his workplace, there were still noticeable differences. For one thing, seeing Naruto acting like—well, _Naruto_ —was nice.

He was pretty relaxed while he was alone with Sasuke at work, this was true, but outside he was just a constant ball of energy. He just talked so much, and ran around so excitedly all the time. And he smiled. God did he ever smile. Sasuke didn't think he'd smiled so much in his entire life, because every time he looked at the blond, and saw a grin on his face, he had to smirk back. His happy muscles hurt.

Naruto was just so unbelievably bright. He was always happy, and easily excited at the little things. Like when the two of them had gone to the arcade, the blond had stood at one of those machines with the claws that went down into a bunch of stuffed animals, and when he got one of them on his first try, he'd jumped up and down for close to five minutes, babbling excitedly to Sasuke about how awesome he was.

As much as the raven wanted to find it annoying, he'd just found it endearing, and had smirked. And then, to make things even better, the blond had given the toy away to a child who was pouting in the corner of the arcade, waiting for his brother to finish playing a video game.

The little things about Naruto that he'd learned made him fall for him even harder. It had been almost impossible to say goodbye to him, but eventually, they both knew they needed sleep—Naruto moreso—and after a brief but heated kiss, they parted ways, Sasuke resisting the urge to follow the other home. That was a little too much, even for him.

And just like every Thursday and Sunday, he sat at his desk, glaring at his computer, because he wanted to see Naruto, but couldn't since it was his day off. And even though he'd seen the blond that day, it had felt so brief, and he wanted to see him again.

He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt like he may have dreamed about Naruto that night, and then knew for certain he was daydreaming about him all day during class. But that was fine, because he still took appropriate notes, and he knew he would get to see Naruto later.

Not as soon as he'd like, since he had to see one of his professors about his thesis and get to work on it, but he'd be there around eight, nine at the latest, and knowing that caramel-covered delight was waiting there for him was enough to make his pants uncomfortable.

He was practically counting down the seconds until he could rush to the club, and Uchihas were never that eager to see anyone. That was the only reason he knew that whatever he had with Naruto, he needed to take it a step further. Somehow.

Parking his car where he usually did, he was in a particularly good mood, handing the bouncer the cover charge and walking into the club. The first thing his eyes found were Naruto, and he smiled despite himself.

The smile disappeared when the blond started taking his clothes off, his hips swaying in time to the music—which were right in someone else's face.

Anger surged up his spine and he walked across the area towards his usual seat—where this particular asshole was currently seated—and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him out of his chair.

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned and started marching towards the exit, the guy he was dragging off horrendously confused, and shouting profanities but not really doing much to stop the Uchiha's progress.

Naruto was beside him a second later, prying his hands off the man's shirt and shoving him back roughly, turning to the customer.

"I'm really sorry. Take a seat, I'll make sure I make it up to you." He grinned at the guy and snapped his fingers towards the bartender, motioning his customer. Sasuke just scowled, the other man glaring right back and storming back across the club to his seat.

The blond turned on Sasuke and shoved him roughly in the chest, anger flashing in his eyes, his hat pushed up slightly.

"What the fuck was that, asshole? God, do you have any idea how fucking pissed Ebisu'd be if he found out you just did that? He'd ban you from the fuckin' place!"

Sasuke's hands were balled into fists, his eyes locked on the man who was sitting in _his_ fucking seat. Then, he turned back to the blond, who was still waiting for an answer.

"I don't want you working here anymore."

Naruto stared at him, and snorted. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to quit."

"What?" The blond's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "I can't do that! You know I can't, I need the money to go to school and pay rent and shit!"

"So, what, this degradation is fine with you as long as you get paid?" Sasuke snapped, eyebrows shifting down into an angry frown. His fists were shaking with the desire to hit something; mostly the asshole lounging in _his_ _ **fucking**_ _chair_!

He could tell Naruto was trying not to lose his temper more than he already had, the blond closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again and answering.

"Sasuke, you don't understand. You're loaded, you can spend money however you want. Heck, you could fail all your classes and retake them without any problems, but me... You don't get what I have to do just to get by week by week. This job is the only thing keeping me afloat."

Forcing himself to unclench his fists, the raven pulled open his jacket and reached inside, yanking out his checkbook and signing the bottom before ripping it out and handing it to Naruto. "Here."

The blond stared down at it, but didn't reach out to grab it. Sasuke shook it once, annoyed.

"Take it. Write down whatever you need, it's yours. Anything you want. However much you want. And if you need more, all you have to do is ask."

"What?!" Naruto's face seemed paler, like all the blood had drained from it. It made Sasuke scowl. "There's no way I'm taking your money, I can't!"

And suddenly, Sasuke didn't have any fucking idea why he liked Naruto. Why he'd fallen for someone who was worse than trash, who had people pay him so they could have a good night and go home to have wet dreams about him. God, he couldn't believe he'd fucked that!

"Hn." He let his hand fall, clenching the check in it. "So I'm only allowed to provide you with money when you're servicing me, is that it?" A degrading smirk slowly crept onto his face. "Like the common _whore_?"

It looked like the words were taking a bit to register, because Naruto was silent for a second, and then anger so fierce flashed in his eyes that Sasuke could've sworn they'd turned red. He took a step forward, getting right into Sasuke's face.

"What did you just say?" he seethed. "What the _fuck_ did you just call me?!"

Sasuke's smirk widened and he opened his mouth to repeat himself, since Naruto apparently seemed to have problems hearing today, but before he could get a word out, the blond shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble back, the blow unexpected.

"Get out! Get the _fuck_ out, you rich motherfucking _asshole_!" The blond grabbed him by the collar, much like he'd done to the other man, and yanked him hard towards the entrance, since they were relatively close to it. Sasuke stumbled once, but managed to catch his footing in time for Naruto to shove him out the door, hard. He slammed into the bouncer, who caught him, confused.

"Don't come back here!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Sasuke. "If you _ever_ come back here, I will fuck you up!" He glanced at the bouncer. "Get him out of here." Then, he turned on his heel and disappeared back into the club.

"Wow. I've—never seen him that pissed before. What did you do?"

The Uchiha didn't reply, he just pulled away from the other man angrily and stormed back over to his car, more than happy to fulfill Naruto's wish of never coming back.

He didn't have a fucking reason to anymore.

* * *

Sasuke doodled on the corner of his paper while the professor droned on about things he'd need to know for his exam, even though he already did. He'd payed attention in class, so all Asuma was doing was boring him. Though to be fair, he was probably one of the only people present who always showed up. He hadn't seen the class this full since their papers were due.

The bell outside rang and he dropped his pen, closing his notebook and shoving them back into his bag, Asuma calling over the din that their papers were at the front for anyone who wanted to pick them up.

Snorting, Sasuke stood and moved towards the desk, finding it a little ridiculous that it had taken his professor a month and a half to mark the papers. Sure, they were fifteen pages each, and he had many classes, but he also had a TA. Wasn't the TA's job to look them over and give an estimated grade, and then the professor would base their grade on the TA's notes or something?

He just snorted and moved to the pile that had T-Z written over it. It was the smallest pile, so he got to the front relatively quickly, grabbing the paper at the back on a whim, and scowling because it wasn't his. He started digging through the pile, annoyed so many people had names that started with "Y," and finally found his essay.

Wrenching it out, he turned and stalked back up the stairs, exiting the classroom before bothering to flip the first page over for his grade. He let out a small snort when he saw the A+. He'd been expecting it, but it was always satisfying to actually see it there.

Moving through the throng of people, he reached the exit and slammed through the doors, turning to head quickly for the parking lot so he could go home and grab something to eat. He hadn't realized he was hungry until that moment, and now he was eager to return home and get something into his stomach.

Reaching his car, he threw his paper onto the passenger seat and climbed in, backing out of the spot and leaving the garage, driving back towards his house. His eyes strayed to his paper every now and then, hands tightening around the steering wheel.

He hadn't spoken to Naruto since their blowout over a month ago, but now that he had his paper back, he found his thoughts straying to the blond. It really had hit him hard when everything had kind of calmed down. He'd thought it over, and realized that while Naruto was in the wrong in some respects, so was he. The blond was just trying to make a living. Sure, Sasuke didn't like it, but he had to respect the other trying to stand on his own two feet.

Glancing at his paper again, he decided Naruto deserved to know his grade. After all, he'd sort of helped him get it, so he was going to inform him of it. Even if the bouncer tried to keep him out, and even if Naruto didn't listen. He'd just thrust the paper in the other's face, and then—somehow say something that would make the blond less angry.

A month was a long time to cool down, he thought, so really, Naruto was probably over what he'd said. Hell, maybe he was even waiting for Sasuke, now. Looking up at the door every time someone walked in, hoping it was him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he turned around and headed for the stripbar, even though he knew it wasn't open yet. He'd just chill in the parking lot, he had studying to do anyway, and he knew if he went home, he'd end up changing his mind because he wouldn't feel like going out again.

Reaching the other's workplace, he parked his car in his usual spot. Then he pulled the essay over and flipped through it, going over the professor's notes and snorting at a few of them. As he did so, he read snipits of his own words, and felt insanely nostalgic, remembering when he'd first walked into the place.

And then his mind moved on to the sex. That one night where both of them had decided to just forget everything and enjoy the moment. And that moment had definitely been enjoyed a great deal. Even during their long stint of not seeing each other, Sasuke's mind regularly returned to that night.

He supposed that was why he'd been so grouchy lately. Because his only source of genuine happiness wasn't in his life anymore. But it was his own fault, now he just had to find some way to fix it, and why not use the one thing that had brought them together in the first place?

Hunkering down to get some studying done, he pulled his books out and started reading, keeping an eye on the door. He knew once the bouncer took his spot outside that they were opening, so he just had to wait until then. Go in, show Naruto the paper, apologize without actually saying he was sorry since that wasn't his style, and maybe he'd even stay for a dance. And he would share Naruto. Because in a way, he liked to think that no matter what happened, at the end of the night, it was Sasuke the blond thought about when he went to bed.

He was partway through his psychology book when the bouncer showed up, Sasuke putting the book away and grabbing his paper, climbing out of the car. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the cover charge, and hoping he could get past the other before he recognized him.

Apparently, no luck, because as he approached, the bouncer turned and a shocked expression crossed his features. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke shoved the money at him roughly.

"I know what he said, I just want a minute with him."

"Wait—"

The Uchiha pushed through the door before the other could say anything, blinking away the change of lighting and looking around. There were a few strippers on the stage that he recognized, but some others that he didn't.

Frowning, he moved forward, scanning them all, trying to find Naruto when a loud voice broke through the club, causing him to turn.

"Oh, you're back, are you?" Ebisu spat, stomping over to him from near where the private rooms were located. "Come to chase away more of my moneymakers?" He got right in Sasuke's face, the Uchiha frowning.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Naruto have your little tussle, and two nights later, kid comes in here all talking about how _degrading_ his job is and quits! Next thing I know, Kiba up and leaves on me because he was only sticking around 'cause of Naruto! And of course, we _all_ know Neji was only here for Kiba, so he fucking left too!" He poked Sasuke in the chest, hard. "You chased out all of my best strippers! Business has plummeted since those three left! So you'll excuse me, Mr. _Uchiha_ , if I don't feel inclined to serve you in my fine establishment! There's the door!"

Sasuke didn't understand. He heard the words Ebisu spoke, but he didn't understand them. Naruto had quit? He'd actually _quit_?! But he'd been so adamant! And only two days after their conversation? Had Sasuke not coming spurred him to actually get out?

 _Well, good for him!_ The raven couldn't help the smirk forming on his face, pleased that Naruto had been bothered enough to quit. And then the dilemma hit, and the smirk was gone. Reaching out to grab Ebisu's arm when the other began walking away, he pulled him back.

"Wait—his number. Or his address. Give it to me." He narrowed his eyes.

Snorting, Ebisu wrenched his arm free. "Uchiha, no amount of money in the world is going to make me do you a favour. Again, there's the door."

Growling angrily and watching the other walk away, he turned and stalked out, knowing there had to be another way to get that information.

"I tried to tell you."

Startled, Sasuke turned, having exited the club and not really noticing the bouncer. The man looked like he actually felt a little bad for the Uchiha, and Sasuke turned to him, an idea popping into his head.

"I just wanna talk to him. I was hoping—could you get me his information? I'll pay you."

"Sorry kid," the bouncer said, shaking his head. "One of the perks of working here is you don't have to write anything down. Ebisu would've taken the bribe, trust me, but he didn't have anything to offer." He sighed and leaned back against the wall, pressing his lips together, eying Sasuke apologetically. "Looks like you're on your own."

Thanking the other anyway, and tossing him a few fifties for his trouble—and also because the guy had to put up with an asshole like Ebisu—Sasuke turned and headed back for his car, hands shoved in his pockets.

Really, how hard could it be for someone with his resources to find a person in a city this size?

* * *

Hanging up the phone much harder than was necessary, Sasuke scowled at the book he was in the process of reading, and tried not to feel like everyone on the planet was a moron. No one had been able to find Naruto, and really, how fucking hard could it possibly be?! He knew the guy's entire fucking name, and knew he went to University, and that he'd grown up in the foster system! What else did they need to find the guy?!

Growling angrily, he slammed his book shut and stood up, moving to his bathroom while stripping his clothing off. He needed to calm himself down, and figured a hot shower would help ease his tense muscles.

Not bothering to shut his door—who was going to walk in on him?—he turned on the water to as hot as he could handle it, and stepped under the spray, bowing his head and allowing the liquid to trail down his spine. He sighed, his eyes closed and his body more relaxed than it had been for the past week.

He couldn't help but feel Naruto'd planned for this to happen. After Sasuke's explosion, he'd disappeared without a trace as like—a punishment or something. Then again, thinking so was somewhat conceited, and he knew that, since the blond was the one who'd said he never wanted to see him again. And for all Sasuke knew, he'd been completely serious.

His phone rang and the raven's head snapped up. Grabbing a towel, he jumped out of the shower, wrapping it around his waist and trying not to trail too much water onto his carpet. Snatching up the phone, he put it against his ear hopefully.

"Hello?"

There was a small click before someone started speaking. The raven growled angrily and slammed the phone down. He'd been hoping for an update, and instead he'd jumped out of the shower for a stupid telemarketer! And now he didn't feel like going back in.

Growling angrily, he stormed to his bathroom and turned the tap so hard the calking around the handle broke. He couldn't bring himself to care, drying off and pulling on his clothes while trying to think of what he wanted to eat.

Nothing that came to mind seemed appealing, and he was slowly getting more and more annoyed with everything. He went back to his room and sat down on his bed, deciding maybe he'd go out to eat. It had been a while since he'd eaten out. The last time had probably been with Naruto two mon—

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the time. It was almost eleven-forty-five.

And it was Sunday.

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed a pair of socks, pulling them on and snatching his keys off his dresser. Pulling his jacket on, he hurried from the house, frowning while trying to remember the address. It had been MacDonald and something. The second street had started with a "B" or something.

 _Dammit, I'll fucking drive up all of MacDonald if I have to!_

Rushing to his car, he climbed in and peeled out of the lot, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he craned his neck to check street names. He turned onto MacDonald, looking out the side windows more than the actual road, trying to remember the name. He passed by Bute street, but he didn't see the restaurant he was looking for, and he was fairly certain the place wouldn't have closed down within the past two months.

If it had, God was having a huge laugh at his expense.

He continued on down the street, grumbling every time he saw a street sign with a "B" name, and then wondered if maybe he was wrong about the first letter and should double back when his eyes caught the next sign and he slammed on the brakes halfway through the intersection.

The driver behind him honked angrily, and Sasuke pulled over to the side of the road, finding a random parking spot and climbing out of his car, staring across the street at Ichiraku Ramen.

Slamming the car door, he locked it and then jogged across the street, looking both ways to ensure he wouldn't get hit. Pushing through the door, it was just as busy as it had been the last time he'd come, except this time he was late, and he wasn't going to be waved over.

Still, Naruto had been there for a while eating his ramen, so Sasuke could only hope the blond hadn't changed that. After all, he'd said he'd been coming to this place for as long as he could remember, so provided he still came on Sundays, and ate as much as he had the last time, he would be there.

Trying to convince himself of that, the raven walked through the restaurant, hands in his pockets, and eyes roving over everyone he saw. He would skip quickly over anyone with dark hair, and linger only long enough to tell the shade was wrong when he found someone with lighter hair. He ended up walking around the place twice before finally conceding defeat and sighing, sitting down at an empty table.

He wasn't getting anything, he'd just needed to sit down when his last possible means of finding Naruto turned out just as pointless and useless as all his other attempts. Sighing, he shook his head and scowled, wondering why Naruto had to make this so fucking hard. At this point, Sasuke was even ready to fucking apologize, and he couldn't!

"Hey."

The raven looked up, seeing the same waitress—Ayame, he seemed to recall, Naruto had certainly shouted her name enough—from the previous time. She smiled at him, holding a tray of empty bowls.

"Hi."

"You're Naruto's friend, right?"

Snorting, Sasuke leaned back in his seat. "Friend's kind of a loose term. But yeah, I guess." He raked one hand through his hair, and decided he might as well grab something to eat, since he was there, and she'd spotted him. "I was kind of hoping I'd run into him today, but I guess he doesn't come by here anymore on Sundays."

"Were you looking for him?" Ayame shifted the tray slightly. Sasuke's eyes shifted to her.

"You know where he is?"

"Well, sure," she replied, looking confused.

 _Maybe this visit wasn't a complete bust after all,_ Sasuke thought, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the table. "Where can I find him?"

The waitress laughed, shaking her head. "That's a silly question to ask. Just a second, I'll go get him."

Sasuke blinked, watching the woman walk away from him, and slowly shifted his eyes to the left, where the kitchen was. The waitress disappeared into it a second later, and when the door swung open, Sasuke clearly made out the blond's unruly locks beneath a red bandanna before it swung shut again.

The Uchiha was fucking speechless. All that time trying to find the stupid blond, and he'd been right where Sasuke should have checked first. He'd said the place was part of his life growing up, and he fucking cleaned the house out when he came. It should've been obvious that he'd have been given a job if he'd asked, and yet for all his genius, Sasuke had been unbelievably stupid.

Then came the brief moment of panic. Now that he was here—and Naruto was here... he wasn't sure what to say. He looked back down at the table, frowning, and wondering if for once, life could be like in the movies. Where Naruto would come out and he would magically know exactly what to say.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up, Naruto standing beside him in a white apron, a bandanna keeping his blond hair back from his face and his arms crossed. Blue eyes locked with onyx, and the blond snorted.

"Took you long enough. How hard can it be for someone with your resources to find a person in a city this size?" He grinned.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Sasuke's lips, despite his attempt to stop it. He felt like maybe some things just worked out a certain way for a reason.

Grunting, the blond sat down across from the Uchiha, and leaned back in his seat. "Well?"

"Well?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll take that apology any time now," he informed the other, staring at him intently.

Letting out a scoff, the raven looked away briefly, then smirked again and shifted his eyes back to Naruto. "I'm sorry I called you a whore."

"Damn straight. You didn't pay me jack shit that night you fucked me." The other didn't bother to keep his voice down, and were the place not so loud and overcrowded, Sasuke would have probably been a little bit annoyed by that fact. But he was too happy to have found him to care all that much. That, and no one could hear them anyway.

"I know. I guess my possessive side kicked in, and I didn't like sharing you."

"Well," Naruto shrugged, slouching more in his seat, "I ended up going over my finances and decided I could afford to quit. I have enough saved up for rent for the next few months, and I took out some student loans for school. Hopefully with the money I make here in addition to what I have left over, I'll be able to pay off the loans decently fast and not starve or end up homeless." The blond flashed him a brilliant grin.

Shaking his head, Sasuke couldn't help the smile that kept returning to his face, feeling like the past two months without Naruto had never happened. "So—are we cool?"

"I don't know." The blond eyed him suspiciously. "Are you gonna buy me lunch?"

"If you like."

Grinning, the blond nodded and stood up. "Just let me ask to go on my break and I'll be right back."

Nodding, Sasuke allowed the other to walk away, picking up the menu so he could see if there was anything on it he would like since he wasn't all that fond of ramen to begin with.

"Hey Sasuke."

The raven turned, Naruto having paused just past the table. The blond grinned at him broadly.

"Thanks for coming after me."

Smirking, Sasuke inclined his head slightly. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. You are a very interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **END.**

* * *

 **Commission Request (Note- spoilers in the prompt):** _Sasuke is a psychology major in college and for one of his assignments, he has to go interview a stripper |D half the class has to do women and half the class has to do men, and Sasuke, ofc, gets assigned to the men's side. Sasuke is quite disgruntled about this, but it's an assignment so he has no choice really. So he goes to the least repulsive male strip club he can find and starts analyzing all the strippers to see which one he'll be willing to put up with and shit and somehow he ends up interviewing Naruto (whether because Naruto was the only one who caught his attention or Naruto approaches him/starts dancing on him, I'll leave up to you |B ). so after the interview and despite how much of an idiot he is, sasuke develops a little fascination with Naruto and continues to come back to the club even after his assignment is done. eventually narutos stripping starts becoming exclusively for sasuke until he invites him to the back room for a private one and comes on to sasuke, and lust driven sex ensues.. with sasuke on top, and mirrors around the room3 |D afterward though, i want one of them to coax the other into a date. i'll leave where they go or what they do on the date up to you since i never got that far in planning, pfft but at the very least when they go out i want sasuke to be like, astonished by how normal and bright naruto is outside of his job... you get me? _ cuz the thing is like, when he's dancing naruto has to be all seductive and sexual and shit but when he's alone with sasuke, sasuke gets to see the real side of him. so towards the end of the date, after sasuke has gotten to know naruto more intimately for who he is i want him to try and persuade naruto to quit his job because he's upset (and maybe kind jealous3) that he has to share naruto like that anymore, but naruto gets mad at him because stripping is the only way he can pay for his shit and he's not all privileged an rich like sasuke, so ultimately he says no. a bit of a drop here, sasuke stops going to the club for a while because he's so upset and doesn't want to see naruto doing that, but then later, when he gets his assignment back and finds out he got an 'A', the need to see naruto has built up and he uses the excuse to tell naruto his grade in order to see him. but when sasuke gets to the club he can't find naruto and asks the owner what happened to him, who tells sasuke that naruto quit a couple of weeks ago, and, you know, sasuke's all "whut? D8 well where's he nao? ;_;" not exactly like that obviously but you know xD lalala LATER, at the end sasuke has been angsting around and at some point i want him to run into naruto, preferably at some new job that naruto got at some place sasuke walks into to eat or something, annnd i htink you know where to go from here xD they sit down and talk maybe eat together, shit gets sorted out and waff and happy endings ensue |D_


End file.
